Age of Conan Blood Flow
by Quevil
Summary: The world of Hyboria is created by Robert E Howard. The people living here have each and every one of them a tale worthy listening to while huddling in front of a camp fire. It will be stories of blood, hatred, violence, devotion and love.
1. Chapter 1 Quartus & Bela

**Chapter 1**** – Quartus and Bela**

The tavern was dark and crowded. The serving wenches looked a tad worn and their dresses had probably seen better days. One of them walked up to the table where he was lucky enough to sit. Most of the guests had to stand to drink their chosen beverage, but on the other hand most of them was drunk enough not to care.

- What'll it be? The wench asked as she leaned forward showing enough cleavage to test if he wanted more than just a drink. Not very subtle, he thought but kept his eyes on her face to show that a drink was all he needed from her.

- I'll have a whiskey, the best you have!

She frowned as she understood that a drink tip would be all she could get from this customer.

- Fine, with or without ice? She muttered.

- Without, he smiled, and bring me a plate of roasted boar snouts while you're at it.

She wiggled her hips in an exaggerated way while she walked away from his table. He shook his head – wenches!

- I saw you tin man, still trying to ignore the wenches are we? A female voice said with amusement. He almost jumped up and grabbed his pole arm which was safely resting against the wall next to him, but something familiar in the voice made him slowly turn instead. He looked at the woman leaning at the wall behind his table. His face turned bright with recognition and he rose from his chair to embrace her.

- Bela, by Mitra, what are you doing here so soon?

- Now, that's a long story but it's nice to see a friendly face again, she smiled and sat down at the opposite side of his table.

- I thought you were going to visit your clan in Cimmeria; it's not possible you've already been there? We separated for what, like a week ago? He studied her face, he'd known Bela for almost over three years and her face always told him more than words ever could. Her green eyes turned distant as if she was pondering on how much she ought to tell him. They usually traveled the world of Hyboria together as partners in crime! For some reason she suddenly had felt she needed to visit her homeland, she never talked about home very much but whom, in this day and age, did? He had offered to come with her but she had firmly turned him down. He suspected she had unfinished family business and even though they were very good friends he didn't want to intrude. They'd gone separate ways but agreed to meet up in Old Tarantia, the capitol of Aquilonia in a month or two. He'd decided to take on smaller jobs and maybe visit his old colleges among the black dragon guards. He'd only been in Old Tarantia for five days so Bela turning up now was definitely cutting her travels short but he was glad! He might not say it out loud but he'd missed having her around, they made a great team.

- Well, she said with a low tone of voice, I kind of changed my mind. Can we leave it at that?

He met her pleading eyes with a nod. If there was something to tell she would tell him when she felt ready. Her expression shifted to one of curiosity, a smile lurking at the corner of her lips.

- Are you meeting someone?

- Of course, I wouldn't be in a place like this otherwise, you know me…

- Yeah, you prefer the more sophisticated taverns. A fact that keeps me amazed considering we travel quite a lot. A mere traveler can't afford to be so picky.

- I'm not picky, he protested, just because I prefer class doesn't mean I can't rough it up from time to time and enjoy it just the same.

The wench stopped at his table giving him the snouts and a dirty glass of whiskey. She looked curiously at Bela; there weren't many women at a place like this except the serving wenches.

- Can I get you anything Miss?

- Yeah, honey beer would be nice, you have it?

- Sure thing, I'll be right back, she smiled.

- So, Bela said with another teasing smile when the wench left, the big and mighty Quartus has a job going on, right?

- You know me too well, he laughed, and yes! I'm meeting a man. He's looking for a well armored warrior but more details would be delivered upon a meeting so I really don't know what this is about yet!

A drunken black bearded man staggered against their table and then he laid his eyes on Bela,

- Hey, he rumbled, aren't you a rare rose petal in this shady place? Why are you sitting here darling when you can be sitting on my lap?

Quartus gave him a friendly nudge,

- Leave the pretty lady alone, she's with me!

Bela cocked her eyebrows in surprise and scoffed,

- Like I can't take care of myself…

- I know perfectly well that you can, Quartus smiled, but the gentleman here doesn't know that and we wouldn't want him to come home to his wife with a broken nose, now would we?

Quartus pointed at the black bearded mans golden ring. The man lifted a finger and tried to point at Quartus face. The gesture was almost funny since the man couldn't keep his balance.

- Hey…, stop interfering you uptight Nemedian dog or I'll squeeze that broad chested body of yours until you can't breathe. The lady and I were just hitting it off!

- Were we now? Bela sneered and her arm rose faster than Quartus had thought was possible in this crowded place, she grabbed his beard and pulled his face down to the table with a loud thud. The man screamed in shock.

- Now, first! What in the whole wide world makes you think I _**want**_ to sit in your lap? Second! You smell like a garbage bin and, third! You're drunk! Gives the expression "Eww" a whole new meaning!

- Let me go you Stygian witch! He screamed flapping his arms trying to get a grip around her.

- Not a chance you fat pig, she snorted.

- Bela…, Quartus warned seeing how some drunken friends of the man started to force their way through the crowd to see what was going on.

- No, problem, she smiled letting the black bearded man go.

He staggered to catch his balance and then took a swing at Bela which missed hugely.

Quartus then saw it in her eyes, the innocent girl in front of him changed and the animal inside her surfaced. She kicked the man straight in the groin before she lashed out at the other man coming up on her left. Suddenly the two handed hammer swung in her grip and like a hurricane she started swinging at anyone trying to come near her. Wild like an angry bear she roared and putting up a good fight worthy of ten men. Well, at least two.

Quartus didn't move, he would only intervene should she really need his help. He took a sip of his whiskey; damn she was good at handling that hammer! He knew she needed to get her point made in a place like this and to dogs like the men trying to stop her. She wasn't a girl to take lightly although she might appear that way at first glance. After a few seconds the men in the tavern backed off, quietly and amazed they stared at her. Some of them were covering their noses trying to stop the blood from flowing but she hadn't killed anyone. Not that he expected she would, she knew where to draw the line even though her frenzy might suggest otherwise to strangers. The black bearded man squirmed on the floor calling her all the ugly names he knew. Quartus kicked him in the mouth while still sitting down. The words turned to an agonizing mumble. Bela kept swinging at the crowd, provoking them to attack her when two city guards entered the tavern. Quartus stiffened and then recognized one of them; he rose and pushed his way through the crowd quickly to meet them halfway.

- Oliver, hey, Oliver! Remember me? Quartus?

- What's going on here? We heard screaming and fighting…, you're involved?

- Ehh, no. But my friend is! I'll take care of her if you would have the kindness to turn around and forget what you saw here for the rest of the evening. He gave the guard a silver coin.

With guards in the tavern his contact probably wouldn't show and Bela could end up in the jail for the night. He didn't want that for her, even though she probably deserved it.

- Fine, you make it stop, _**then **_we'll leave, Oliver said taking the silver coin.

Quartus moved to where Bela was swinging her hammer.

- Bela! He shouted but she didn't listen. She never did in this state of mind. He barely missed stepping on the black bearded man as he walked towards her. He then grabbed her from behind, locking her arms, hindering her from swinging her weapon any more. She kicked and gave him a struggle for a few seconds,

- Settle down sweetie, he whispered in her ear, you've proven you're point. No man in here will bother you again…

She tried to knock him with the backside of her head but he was faster and stronger than her.

He repeated his words and slowly she started to relax in his arms. A few seconds went by and then she yielded.

- Are you settled? He asked her in a low, firm voice, letting her know he needed her calm.

- I'm fine you big lug of a tin man, now let me go! …I'll behave…

He smiled and then released her; she put her hammer in the strap on her back giving the quiet crowd a pouting face before she sat down.

- As you were gentlemen, she said with a mocking tone and threatening glare.

The men around them flinched and the black bearded man still squirming on the floor were dropped by his friends, who tried to drag him to a safer distance from Bela, and he hit his head on the floor with a moan. Bela laughed and gave them a glare which clearly told them how pathetic she thought they were. Quartus sighed,

- Bela, don't tease them anymore…, please?

- Fine, I won't! She grinned; I believe your contact is here…

- What?

- See that tall man at the end of the bar? He doesn't exactly look like everyday scum to me.

Quartus followed her glance at the bar and he immediately agreed with her. That man didn't belong in this shady tavern anymore than they did! As the two city guards finally left the tavern the man swept his drink and swallowed hard, then he started making his way through the crowd towards their table. He walked confident and his body seemed as lithe as it was strong which meant he probably was some kind of swordsman. His whole appearance gave Quartus the impression he was dealing with someone who was honorable and logical.

- **I'll **do the talking **and you** my friend! You shut the hell up! Quartus hissed while pointing at Bela,

- Don't worry; I'll behave! She frowned, you want me to leave?

- No, this might be a crowded place but he couldn't have missed out on you're little swinging show earlier. If you left it would look as if I have something to hide.

The man stopped causally by their table, looking interested at both of them with sparkles in his blue green eyes before he settled his gaze on Quartus and said,

- You must be Quartus and I'm Xorenius. I believe you're expecting me!

- Excellent, I am Quartus and this is my good and most unexpected friend Bela!

- Nice to meet you…, both! Xorenius smiled and gave Bela an appreciative look, you sure have a nice swing in that hammer; I could use a good swinger like you.

- Really? She smiled, her face brightened.

- Sure, however you would have to prove yourself worthy of my trust first.

- I thought you needed a job done, Quartus intervened.

- May I? Xorenius dragged a chair from the neighboring table, your reputation precedes you Quartus…

- Snout? Quartus interrupted and offered the roasted snouts to the man. Xorenius looked doubtfully at the plate and then shook his head declining the offer as he sat himself down.

- Reputation or not, what do you need a well armored man for? Quartus grunted

Xorenius chuckled and glanced at Bela,

- He goes straight for the point, huh?

- He isn't big on small talk! She smiled teasingly giving Quartus a wink. He bit down making the jaw muscles in his face tense,

- What is there to talk about except the task at hand?

The serving wench returned to the table with Belas beverage, she had an admiring glance in her eyes.

- On the house Miss, she smiled and gave Bela a wink before she left.

- So why do you need a Guardian, like me? Quartus asked and looked Xorenius seriously in the eyes. The man nodded,

- Fair enough! I need you to enter the Arena with me.

- What? Belas high toned voice was filled with surprise and some honey beer spilled out on the table as she almost lost the grip around her cup. She fumbled to get it still and safely down. The Arena in the Noble District was a shady place with a fierce reputation but you could make quite a deal of money while fighting the monsters and men within. It wasn't really a legal business sort of speak but its popularity made the city guards look the other way.

- You seem to be a man with a lot of contacts, why would you enter a damnation of that kind with a complete stranger?

- I need you're expertise against one of the Arena masters newly gathered pet. The rumor says it's unbeatable. Now, the winning duet, or trio, gets a stone worthy a hundred and fifty pieces of gold – if you have the right buyer.

- And you have that?

- Yes, I do. However, I know of no other Guardian except you who has managed to fight through the troops of Aztel´s bandits and kill the dragon demons Vistrix all in one day and all alone. The Arena master has brought one of the demons back from the dead; I need your expertise on this. Can you imagine? An undead Vistrix!

- All in the name of entertainment for the rich! Bela snorted.

Quartus was quiet for a few seconds, he remembered that day all to well and it wasn't one of his good days. How ironic to get a rumor over a thing he himself had tried so hard to forget but he had to remember, no one knew the true story about that day except the woman sitting across the table. He could see her worried look but he'd be damned if he was going to back down on a tempting offer like this. A hundred and fifty pieces of gold was a lot of money. He leaned forward looking Xorenius in the eyes.

- How did you know I would choose to answer your notice? You seem so convinced of having me and no one else. You could have approached me on the street…

- I heard a rumor that you were in town and though I could have approached you directly on the street do you honestly think you would have listened? Xorenius smiled and Quartus knew he wouldn't have. Damn, the man was smart! He chuckled and leaned back on his chair,

- We would have a bigger chance of winning if Bela accompanied us; she has the healing touch when she wants to.

Bela inhaled sharply,

- You know I'll back you if you need me to but are you seriously considering doing this? She asked reaching out and gently touching his wrist on the arm he rested on the table.

- A hundred and fifty pieces of gold Bela, neither of us would have to work for almost half a year with that kind of money. I know we haven't seen each other in a week but this is an opportunity, can't you see that? We'll slay the beast – I've done it before and I can do it again. A sword, a pole arm and you're hammer. We can't loose!

Bela drew back her hand and nodded in agreement,

- I was actually hoping on getting a job while we were here once I had found you I guess this will be as good as any.

Xorenius smiled with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

- It's actually two swords, a pole-arm and a hammer! I'm a Conqueror and I've dual wielded since I was nine years old! This could be the biggest payday ever!

- We need to meet and discuss strategies if we're going to enter that damnation of a pit! Quartus grunted with a small amount of eagerness in his voice. He hadn't participated in a fight for over two weeks and that made him feel restless. He hadn't even been able to spar with Bela as he usually did. Xorenius nodded and thought for a few seconds before he suggested,

- How about I'll meet the two of you at the Armsman tavern in the Noble District bright and early?

- Sounds good to me! Quartus grinned. Xorenius rose to get back out in the cool summer evening. Before he left them he locked his teasing gaze on Bela and smiled,

- And try to keep that hammer of yours in check until then.

Quartus chuckled as he could see Belas cheeks turning to a flushing red.


	2. Chapter 2 Mind your surroundings

**Chapter 2**** – Mind your surroundings**

- Great, just great, she muttered. She tried to scrape her boots off at the edge of the white brick wall. Of course she had to start the day by stepping in some horse poo, now she would smell like a horses arse for the rest of the day! She hadn't been to Old Tarantia for a while; she didn't really like the big cities. As a Cimmerian she loved the tundra, the mountains and the wooded fields of her homeland. Old Tarantia, the capitol of Aquilona was filled with people, high towers and buildings of blue and gold, magnificent and lively to many people but just noisy and crowded to Bela. She couldn't wait to leave. However, a trip to the Noble district to make some money wasn't that bad for a day of hard and honest work…, well, at least hard! Noble district, she frowned, the people there wasn't to her liking. Sitting on their high horses thinking they deserved so much more than everyone else. However, she knew they were an important part of those who showed King Conan their support. Without them he wouldn't be able to rule as efficient. She decided the boot was clean enough and crossed the long bridge leading her to the gate of Noble District. Several city guards stood in front of the iron bars hindering people from roaming freely into the district, as well as out. The brewing conflict in the middle of the city made these kinds of precautions necessary. She stepped up to the gate captain stating her business. He measured her with his eyes,

- Looking for work in the tavern, eh? He smiled as if he didn't believe her. She nodded and smiled as girlish as she could and fluttered her eyelashes. The gate captain shock his head giving the two handed hammer strapped on her back a glance,

- You don't strike me as the serving type. Oh, well… Brutus, check this one and let her through…,

He turned his attention back to her and with a serious face he told her in a low tone of voice,

- Just be careful in there dear!

- I will, thank you so much sir! She smiled at him, stepping forth to Brutus who reluctantly scrabbled some text on a paper while measuring her with his eyes,

- State your name and where you're from!

- My name is Rosa, I was born in Cimmeria but I've been everywhere in Hyboria. My last residence was in Potain.

- Fine, fine enough. If you need an escort through the Nemedian barricades, ask one of the guards on the other side.

- Okay, I will. Thank you sir!

She made a girlish curtsy and stepped through the now open gateway. Sound and well on the other side she stopped for a while. She heard the iron bars in the gateway hit the ground hard. The guards on this side were talking amongst themselves; some eyed her from the top down trying to figure her out. She glanced up the hill. A man, coming through the gates at the same time as her, past her by on his horse, a little too close for her liking but she couldn't really say anything with the guards all around her. She had to pass this area of the district where the raiders from Nemedia constantly tried to hold their stand against King Conan's city guards. The rumor said that they planned to tire the guards out and cripple the nobles with plunder and death. King Conan really had his work cut out for him. She hoped for his sake he kept the ranks full, Nemedian raiders came in thousands – the bastards. She watched the other man ride up the hill, maybe she should have brought her horse as well. She had left it at the stable master. Now she missed the old fart. Her horse, a black and grey stallion with his prime behind him had brought her many distances in this world. Now that he was old and not as fast as he used to be she figured he needed more rest than normally and this short distance among the Nemedian troublemakers wouldn't be too heavy on her feet or the two handed hammer.

She suddenly felt a shiver running down her spine, another man arrived through the noisy gateway; he wore a hood making his face almost completely hidden in dark shadows. All she could see was his jaw line. He stopped for a moment and for a second she tensed up, was he attacking her? As a breeze made both his and her cloak wriggle in waves she observed the daggers dripping with poison at the side of his hips. He was an assassin no doubt; she hated those shadow creeping bastards. They were always sneaking up on innocent people, robbing them of both valuables and their lives, giving them no chance to defend themselves – cowards! Suddenly he leaned his head oh so slightly at her, almost like a nod. She put her hand on the straps holding her hammer; he gave her a smirk at the corner of his mouth and then there was a whisper in the wind as he disappeared, like fog in the morning sun.

She didn't relax until several minutes had passed, too much mischief's here, she better evoke the runes and magic of nature to build some sort of defense. Though she was very capable of defending herself it wouldn't hurt to have some extra protection. She concentrated, letting the ground fill her senses, feeling the slightly breath of the breeze touching her and strengthen her connection to nature. It was always hard to get the connection to nature in a city like this; she had to draw power from gardens, small bushes and window plants. The only solid thing was the ground and therefore the ground had to be the root of her power. She called through the ground the Spirit of the Bear, granting her the bears mighty endurance, she then claimed the Rune of resistance giving her extra protection against any electrical damage. With the amount of spell casters out there you never knew what kind of spells they might try to pummel up your ass but she knew they probably would be electrical in their foundation. However she needed protection against the undead, if Xorenius was right, the demon in the Arena would be brought back from the dead not to mention the necromancers crawling within the area. She called upon the spirit totem profane and the spiritual claws of corruption, hoping their magic would intertwine and give more than one effect on anyone or anything trying to use the unholy powers upon her. The guards who witnessed her chanting and call to the spirits of nature chuckled amongst themselves,

- A shaman, someone muttered, no more brains than a wild bear.

She ignored them and finally started her walk up the hill. She passed some stray dogs skulking and sniffing for food without any luck. They whimpered at her, begging for food and attention. She had to ignore them, though she felt a sting at the base of her heart. She felt with all animals, even those who were scavengers in a city like this. Further along she reached a small bridge to her right which led into the barracks where King Conan's elite guards "the Black Dragons" resided. She knew Quartus was a member of the Black Dragon guards and their captain was an honorable man. She had thought of joining them herself at one time, because she respected Quartus and his sometimes noble ways. He definitely wasn't a saint, far from it, but the man knew right from wrong. She continued up the road and followed the road to the left, the walls and buildings took her out of sight from the guard posts for a moment. Burning barricades blocked a smaller bridge than the first one she had passed and straight ahead among the buildings she could see Nemedian raiders salvaging the cargo from a burning wagon. They were to far away to notice her and too busy with what they were doing. Up ahead there was a great square and that's where the Nemedian raiders mostly spent their time, trying to hinder nobles from passing through. She suddenly saw a glimmer in the sun, like a small sun cat playing on the rooftop closest to her. She was already on her way down to the ground when she heard a swooshing sound; an arrow flew through the air on a collision course with her body. She landed on the ground with a thud and the dirt sputtered up in her face. She could feel the sand scraping in her mouth and between her teeth. Dirt filled her nostrils but she hadn't any time to be picky. Whoever was aiming at her was probably already on the rebound. She spitted once as she in the most agile way turned her body into a rolling spin to get away from the shooter. She heard a second shot travel through the air; the arrow hit the ground next to her with a sharp sound. She tried to melt into the wall. Her heart was pounding like a drummer on his drum; the blood flowed like a wild river in her veins. It felt great! During the next two seconds she noticed the road in front of and behind her was totally empty. She was out of sight for any kind of help and she couldn't really see her attacker. While she pondered who he or she might be she heard a hoarse chuckle from the rooftop,

- You think you can hide from us little bear?

Us? Damn, there were two or more of them? She searched desperately after a second or third attacker but she couldn't see anyone. They probably were on the rooftop all of them,

Nemedian dogs! She tried to spit once more to loose some more dirt and sand. She could still feel the sand crackle between her teeth and she coughed to get her vocal chords working again,

- Who's trying to hide? She said with a raspy voice, not sounding as cocky as she'd hoped. She pressed her body against the wall, trying to pinpoint the archers' exact position.

- Crawling up against the house wall won't hide you from us…

- Whatever did I do to deserve this royal welcome? She shouted slowly loosening her hammer from the straps on her back. The man chuckled wickedly,

- Oh, nothing. You just happen to be a suitable target practice today; it's much more of a challenge to practice on living targets, don't you think?

- Not if that target is me! She yelled back with an ironic tone in her voice. This triggered a laughing response,

- You are funny; it's almost a shame to kill you.

- Then don't! She suggested. Another hysterical laughter reached her, was the guy high on hallucinating herbs?

- We've killed two already – I was aiming for my third, that's you pretty bear! Why don't you come out and play fairly.

- Fare? You're hiding on a roof with bow and arrow, how's that fare?

- Oh, you don't strike me as an innocent bear cub, your reflexes shows you're a warrior.

Come now, stop hiding or I'll have to come down and get you….

His tone of voice was the kind you use when you play hide and seek with small children. This was so sick; he was playing with his own and her life for no reason at all.

- You're insane! She whispered more to herself than the archer, slowly getting up to a full stand against the wall. She tried to hear if he was climbing down when suddenly a strong arm grabbed her from her left, squeezing her throat and cutting off all air supply. By Crom, where did he come from? She had scoped the walls and the road. She thought they both were on the roof! He dragged her backwards and around the corner of the house. As he did she called on the spirit of blood flow to run through her veins, healing her body. It wouldn't save her for long but it would prolong her death giving her time to wrestle free from the man. But not only was he very strong, he smelled of sweat and dirty clothes. She gasped for air and felt nauseated by the smell.

- I wouldn't call my friend insane, he whispered in her ear letting his tongue slide across her earlobe, his a "Scum", like me and we don't take insults lightly pretty bear...

She felt a slight need to vomit, as his free hand slid greedily around her stomach she assembled her strength and with all the power she had she stepped on his foot. For a second he released his hold at the shock of pain surging through him. He yelled a shocking and surprised "ow". It was enough for her to break free. She tightened her hold of the hammer swinging it with all the power she could muster into his right side. She could hear the bones in his ribcage breaking. The man screamed in terrified agony and then angrily drew a sword seemingly from nowhere,

- You bitch, he grunted, I will cut you up in pieces and feed you to the dogs!

- Yeah, you try it you disgusting scum, she panted.

Then her view almost turned black from a sharp pain spreading through her right shoulder.

An arrow had pierced her shoulder straight through. She didn't scream but the pain brought tears to her eyes and she saw in a blur how the man in front of her started swinging his sword.

He would have cut her head off if it wasn't for the pole arm swooshing in from the right impaling his head with a loud disgusting thud. She could see how blood and brain slowly left the now crumpled body in front of her and pooling up on the ground.

- Bela! Get down! A voice shouted but by then the poison in the arrow had almost rendered her unconscious. She fell without control to the ground only picking up fragments of audio from whatever was happening around her. There were some thuds, some swooshes and a twisted laughter before a heartbreaking scream. Then she felt someone kneeling next to her.

- You stupid girl, don't you dare die on me now…

She recognized Quartus voice, always he managed to save her ass. It was becoming very annoying. She felt him lifting her from the ground,

- It's.., it's only a flesh wound, she mumbled against that uncomfortable full plated chest of his.

- Yeah, filled with poison strong enough to kill a bear…

- I'll be fine…

- What were you thinking? Leaving your back exposed to the ranger?

- I wasn't…, exactly thinking. I was trying to break free…, I forgot him for a second…

- How many times do I have to remind you Bela, always mind your surroundings!

Easy for him to say, she bet her attacker wouldn't have licked his ear if their places were reversed. A disgusting gesture like that could have thrown any woman off guard. She didn't force the issue, Quartus was a man – he could never understand the humiliation that kind of thing made a woman feel.

- Yes, daddy, she smiled instead weakly trying to hit him in the chest with her fist but it turned out to be more of a loose slap and then she felt the darkness take her.


	3. Chapter 3 The Noble District

**Chapter 3 – The Noble District**

Slowly Bela regained consciousness. Her body felt weak, like she had been lying in bed for several days with a high fever. She knew poison could have that effect on the body when she in fact only been in bed for a couple of hours or a day at the most. She blinked to get her bearings; the bed she was laying in was beautiful. Bed poles in some dark wood reached for the roof in artistic creations. Beautiful white fabric with hints of gold was tied to the poles with silk ribbons in golden brocade. It gave the bed a sense of wearing curtains. The sheets were cool and soft against her skin; seldom did she lay in such wonderful softness. She was used to the rough life outdoors; of course she preferred a bed like anyone else but she didn't need all this abundance of luxury. She turned her head slowly, to keep the nausea from getting worse, the room wasn't that big. It was beautiful though; the walls were painted in a blue and golden pattern and a small vault in the wall revealed a lovely window in the same dark wood as the bed. A chair and a table stood against the wall closest to the bed, she could see her clothes lying on the chair. Where ever she might be, this was for rich people. Quartus must have bribed someone real hard to get a room like this. She closed her eyes for a moment; he had reached her in the nick of time, two more seconds and she would have been headless. Damn it, he was right – again! She always forgot to mind her surroundings. She vaguely remembered him carrying her, the sound of his worried voice, the mumbling of others. The coolness of the sheets, sweat pouring from her body, that strange man giving her something to drink…, a stranger! Not Quartus, not Xorenius, an unknown man.., yet somewhat familiar. A chill shook her body at the memory, or was it a feverish dream, created by the poison in her body? Somehow it felt very important to remember. She tried to get a clear image of the memory but no matter how she tried shadows kept the memory illusive and vague. She jumped at the sound of someone opening the door. A young woman with blond braids and a blue dress to match her eyes looked at her with surprise written all over her face.

- Oh, my lady is awake now?

She entered the room and closed the door softly behind her. She slowly put down the basket she had been carrying on the small table next to the chair.

- I can't believe you are awake so soon my lady!

- My lady? Bela scoffed, don't sweat it sister – there's nothing ladylike within this person.

The blue eyes grew even bigger with puzzlement.

- But…, the man who…, he said…, he paid a great deal of money. I figured you must be rich, a noble!

- Does it matter? Bela asked the young woman dryly.

She lowered her eyes as if embarrassed.

- No, no…, of course not. The important thing is that you are well.

- Where am I? Bela asked feeling the need for water growing in her throat.

- This is the Armsman´s tavern in the Noble district, isn't it beautiful?

The young woman made a gesture with her hands as if she wanted to show Bela all the secrets of the room.

- Sure is, so you're a doctor?

- Oh, no, not at all. I'm a healer. I rely on my divine powers granted to me by the Gods. But I must say, during my few years of practicing the healing arts I've never come across anyone with the healing capacity like you my lady. It only took a day and a night for you to recover. You have a powerful God watching over you!

Bela didn't comment on that one, Crom was a dark and violent God, hardly the one to watch over her in her weakest moments.

- What's your name?

The young woman put her right hand gracefully over her mouth in shock,

- Oh my, where's my manners. I'm Selene, daughter of Garrus in the fifth house of Noble District.

- Okay Selene, do you work with a man?

- A man?

- Yeah, I thought someone was in here giving me something to drink, your colleague perhaps?

- Oh no, I don't have men as my colleagues. The priestess and her sisters are my only colleagues – all women.

- But…, I thought.., never mind. Where is the man who put me in here, the man who hired you?

- Downstairs, eating! It's lunch time. Let me get you some herbal tea.

- I'm fine thank you!

Bela started to rise but the young healer gently pushed her down again,

- No, no, no my lady, you still need to rest. In a day or two you might be strong enough to get up and around. Bela felt a slight surge of anger; she knew the young woman meant well but she didn't need this kind of nursing. She felt like she was ten years old again, being told what to do by her mother.

- Could you…, be so kind to make me that cup of tea anyway and then send the gentleman up here so I could talk to him? She smiled a fake smile leading the woman to smile back and nod, eagerly to please.

- Of course, I'll be right back.

As soon as the woman closed the door behind her, Bela slowly rose and left the bed. She felt a slight weakness in her legs at first, maybe a bit of meditating would bring the last effects of the poison from her body. She sat down on the wooden floor. Wood made it so much easier to connect to nature. She relaxed and let her thoughts wander to a place she loved and missed, Cimmeria! She thought of the view she used to have from standing high upon the mountains surrounding her village. She could almost see through her mind the birds flying below her, the waterfalls cascading down in glimmering silver. How she had loved her homeland. Her thoughts brought forth the autumn leaves falling to the ground outside the hut she used to call home. Her mother picking leaves and decorating the hut best she could, her father commending the small gesture, not because it was pretty but because it was made out of consideration. The love, the warmth…, ah, she missed it. She felt a power surge running through her body. She was now completely healed. Of course those good memories were before. Before her father had died and another had taken his place, she grimaced and opened her eyes and rose. A blue afterglow from the healing meditation made the room slightly brighter. Like always, the meditation worked but afterwards it made her feel empty. Her home was no more, the closest thing she had to a family was Quartus. She grabbed her clothes lying on the wooden chair next to the door and started to dress.

* * *

As Quartus dug in on his second order of snouts this day Xorenius eyed him with a smile.

- You really have a thing for snouts!

Quartus looked up, shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. With his mouth full he explained,

- My mother used to serve roasted snouts when I was young. Gives you strong muscles she used to say!

- No doubt, Xorenius smiled, so what can you tell me about your friend?

- What do you want to know?

- Anything you might find interesting to share…

- Well…, she looks younger than she actually is; she was kicked out of her clan for some reason. I can't tell you what went wrong, that's her story to tell if she chooses to, but she decided to leave Cimmeria. I met her during a very big assignment I had. I'm ashamed to admit that I got a bit careless, or cocky, as Bela would put it and the Ymrish almost beat me to death. Somehow she found me in the nick of time, she healed me and as a thank you I split my earnings with her. For some reason we kept running in to each other. In "the field of the dead" she came to my aid more than once and I decided to team up with her. We worked many quests together – growing as a team. I trust her with my life.

- So, you two are…, an item then?

- What? No! He laughed; Bela is my friend - more like a sister. I don't think of her in that way and don't you dare try to. I'll chop more than your head off!

Xorenius lifted his hands in an averting gesture,

- I didn't ask because I was interested but as a warrior you know that feelings like that can be devastating on the battlefield. I asked because I needed to know what I can expect from you two in the arena. A lovesick couple could get me killed.

- She may be a woman but she has more rage on the battle field than any man I know. She never talks about love like other women do, if she ever had feelings for someone she kept it a secret cause she's been with me for some time now and trust me our journeys were not the romantic type. They remind you more of a thrilling nightmare. She's strong and her healing power is an advantage in any fight. She will not let us down!

- Gentlemen!

They both turned to the young woman approaching their table.

- The lady is up and about; she asks for one of you. And may I take this opportunity to thank you for choosing my healing skills to aid her. She was remarkable fast in responding to my methods.

- No worries Selene, thank you, Xorenius nodded and the woman flashed him a smile under lowered eyelids.

- I'll fix her some herbal tea…

She reluctantly left them.

- We better go check on her then, Quartus said, if I know Bela right she won't stay put for long.

They left the table and walked through the tavern. It was filled with nobles but also warriors of different types and quantities. Most of them were probably there to sign up for a battle in the arena or just to watch the fights. As they reached the stairs leading to the highly recommended rooms, Bela appeared on top of the staircase.

- You boys missed me? She smiled.

- Of course we did, Quartus smiled back and gave her a wink with his eye

She laughed. A sound that made his heart fall at ease. He worried about her too much. He knew she was strong so he needn't to, still he did.

- Hrm, hrm, you're blocking the way you big ox!

A woman wearing silk and golden brocade tapped him on the shoulder with a thin hand and red fingernails. Her hair was golden honey and she smelled wonderful. No doubt she was a finer form of woman who sold her body to the highest bidder.

- Oh, sorry, he sneered, letting the woman pass. She glanced at him, giving him an appreciated look telling him she liked what she saw and he was more than welcome to give her an offer. He kept silent and tried to ignore her. Bela came down the stairs as the woman disappeared around the corner.

- Big ox, huh? She giggled.

- Are you hungry Miss Bela? Xorenius asked from a few feet away.

- You bet I am.

She started to follow him but came to a stop next to Quartus, looking up in his face he could see all the gratefulness she felt in those green catlike eyes of hers.

- Thank you, she whispered lifting her hand and gently stroking his chin. He nodded in confirmation and let his gaze rest on her as she followed Xorenius back to their table. She looked at the snouts still standing there and then she dug in. Quartus exhaled, she was alright!

After eating they started to plan the fight in the arena. They moved from the table to the bar.

They all ordered a beverage of their liking and a very upset Selene brought Bela her herbal tea. She could not understand how someone would risk their health like Bela did. She left them alone with a pouting face. Xorenius signed the chart, admitting them in the contest.

They spoke for an hour about tactics and advantages. Quartus told them all he knew of the

Vistrix, how they could not die if you didn't pierce both head and chest. The mind could live without the heart in this dragon like demon creature. However, this one was undead. They needed a strategy for that. Not once did they mention Belas attack the day before but finally

Quartus had to ask,

- So, what happened yesterday?

She knew he referred to the attack.

- I really don't know! They called themselves "scum"…

- So, they probably were but why attack you?

She had thought about that and couldn't find any explanation more than the obvious.

- They didn't need any reason, they were target practicing – or at least that's what the ranger mockingly told me. The barbarian who sneaked up on me like a full blooded assassin spoke of

"Scum" like a name of a group.

Xorenius stiffened and looked her in the eyes.

- Like a brotherhood without any values…, he whispered.

She nodded, expecting him to continue.

- I've heard of such a group, a guild to be more precise. I've never encountered any of them myself but some of my own guild brothers have. They speak of total ruthlessness and no respect for life. They attack without provocation or reason. They don't serve any master or follow any kind of code - they're the lowest form of scum you can think of.

- A fitting name for their guild then, Quartus muttered. He could think of more men behaving ruthlessly and without honor in this world without belonging to a specific group. But he could understand the sense of power a gathering like that could inflict on a man.

Bela leaned forward, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

- I guess there's no reason to it. They were attacking anyone trying to reach the Noble district.

It was nothing personal.

- Well, at least their dead now, Quartus said with a stain of aggravation in his voice

- They will bring hatred upon themselves and therefore war will knock on their door sooner than later. Xorenius stated taking a sip of his beverage.

- If it's a fight they want, my pole is ready.

- By the way, did…, any of you bring me something to drink while I was poisoned?

- Yeah, I brought you a serious big barrel of ale…, Quartus said with a teasing look in his eyes.

- Come on, did you?

- Why are you asking? Xorenius wondered with suspicion.

- I thought…, I saw someone but I guess I must have imagined it.

- It probably was Selene with all that mumbo jumbo she claimed would heal you. I'll be damned if I believe any of that stuff really helped you. I rather give your own healing skills as an explanation to your quick recovery.

Quartus emptied his ale in three gulches.

Bela looked thoughtfully at the floor, maybe she did imagine it. But her senses told her otherwise.

- Besides, we kept guarding your door in shifts when Selene wasn't with you. No one would have entered without us knowing.

- No, I suppose your right…

- Look, with a hero like me – no harm will befall you!

Quartus stretched out his body, positioning it as if he was modeling for a statue competition.

He stroke the pose of a hero, drawing in his tummy and pushing out his already broad chest.

- You're trying to stand like a hero again, Bela commented with a sigh.

- I _**AM**_ a hero – I saved your ass, didn't I? He said teasingly breathing out the air from his lungs. Bela picked up a half eaten snout from the plate on the bar counter and threw it at him, he ducked and the snout hit a grey-haired man four feet away instead of it's originally target.

The man turned with poison dripping in his eyes. He was dressed in a white robe and golden sandals.

- That kind of behavior is unfitting for a young woman, he stated while looking down at the fallen snout.

- I'm so sorry, Bela said looking for a barmaid to help her clean off the old man.

- Just remember, this is the Noble district. We don't indulge ourselves in meaningless games like "goofing around".

Quartus and Xorenius started laughing loudly and Bela nodded, trying to hide the laughter building up inside of her. She watched the noble as he turned his back to them and left, as he did she could see a red and brown stain clearly in sight for everyone on his left buttocks.

- Arena team Leviathan?

Reality then struck them all as a bolt from a clear blue sky; they were here to fight with their life at great risk. The laughter quickly died off. The man approaching them was the organizer of all the teams or gladiators who signed up for a death match in the Arena. Since none had announced a winner of the standing prize this meant that the team who had entered before them was dead. The monster had beaten them. There was no yielding possible in the Arena.

- That's us, Xorenius said, clearing his throat.

- You're up next. Go through the kitchen and take the stairs down to the cellar. The Arena master will meet you there for further instruction. Good Luck!

Now was the time for courage, trust and rage. No victory would come without those three important ingredients.

- Okay, let's go. You sure you feel up to this Bela? No weakness still lingering from the attack yesterday? Xorenius asked with a serious smile.

- I'm a shaman, I'm ready!

- Quartus?

- I was born ready…, he smiled wickedly.

They walked towards the kitchen getting eyed from the other warriors assembled at the bar.

As they stepped through the kitchen door, a man in a hood grabbed Belas arm, stopping her for a second. In a low tone of voice he said,

- Here, coat your weapons with this – it does wonders against the undead…

She looked up at the man but all she could see of his face was a familiar crocked smile. As she looked down at the small wooden box he pressed in her hands he vanished. When she lifted her eyes again there was nothing but wall where he stood a second ago. She briefly looked around but she knew better. An assassin who took refuge in the shadows would be hard to spot in a darkened place like this. She felt slightly uneasy, she had seen him before, when she first had entered the Noble district; he had been entering a short moment after her. A funny feeling inside her made her think this was the man who had given her some remedy during her unconsciousness. But what reason would he have to help her? Or was it sabotage?Maybe the remedy would backfire or the ointment in the box would maybe hinder them from obtaining their goal? A crinkle appeared between her eyes. She knew better than to trust a stranger but that funny feeling in her stomach suggested otherwise. She felt as if she'd been given a magic wand – this would help. All her natural instincts told her so. However, in Hyboria the general rule was – strangers don't help unless they profit from it!

- Hey, stop you're daydreaming and get your ass moving! Quartus shouted from the back of the kitchen.

She jogged to catch up on the distance between them and then they started their descent to victory or certain death. The stairs down were mere carvings in the stone-ground; it reminded her of a cave entrance. Solid rock all the way down. At the bottom the smell of sweat, blood and moisture hit their noses. It was a metallic scent, one that made her remember how good it felt to fight. A worn table with some candles on it stood in the middle of the room. There were no benches or chairs. Just that one table. Some garbage lay in an unattractive heap against the wall of stone to the left. Bela lifted the wooden box.

- Hey, boys! Listen, a stranger gave me this. He said it would help against the undead! Coat your weapons with it!

Quartus looked at her with surprise,

- Are you serious?

She released her hammer from the straps at her back,

- Yeah!

Quartus shook his head,

- That poison must have gotten to you; I'm not putting anything on my weapon that hasn't been checked out!

- I believe the man is alright, I think his intensions are good!

- Yeah? And what's his name? Where's he from? What does he do?

- I believe he is an assassin…

- An assassin! Bela, have you lost your mind? They are not to be trusted. What's wrong with you?

- Wait, Xorenius stepped between them and reached for the wooden box, let me see it…

Xorenius opened the small wooden box; he sniffed on its content and looked under the box. A small marking could be seen, carved in the wood. He smiled,

- It's from Bergelmir!

- You know him? Bela asked with surprise in her voice.

- Well, he is a part of my brotherhood, the guild I'm currently a part of.

- Well, then why didn't he give it to you?

- I don't know his reason; obviously he wanted you to have it. He may be an assassin but he can be trusted. He has his own ways but he has always stuck up for his brotherhood. Since I wasn't the one who initiated him I don't know where he comes from.

- We haven't known you that long either, Quartus said with a low tone of voice, but I'm willing to trust you this time. You wouldn't give yourself a disadvantage in a fight this severe.

Xorenius nodded and then coated his sword with the ointment. Quartus and Bela did the same to their weapons. The arena master entered the room; his brown narrow eyes looked bored.

- You will start fighting the black one…

- We're here to battle the undead Vistrix! Quartus said interrupting the man.

- The Vistrix is our most dangerous adversary in the arena, we only bring him out **if**, and when you manage to survive the predecessors.

Xorenius took a threatening step closer to the Arena master making the man instinctively back up a step or two.

- That's not what the sign charter said!

- I…I…, I don't know what you mean? Said the Arena master nervously.

- The sign charter said you can choose your adversary once it's your turn.

- That's not fare to those who come to watch, they pay great money to be entertained for more than one fight. What if you kill it? Then the show is over for the day…, the Vistrix is our grand finale! He tried to explain.

- Fare? Xorenius said slowly lifting his sword, I'm risking my life and you talk profit?

- I…, well, without an audience there would be no need for an arena…, right? Gentlemen?

I'm sure you understand what I mean Miss?

He looked hopefully at Bela. She eyed him viciously,

- You expect more understanding from me because I'm a woman?

- Well…

- Definitely a wrong turn! Quartus argued, you send us the Vistrix or it's you who will be our next adversary in the Arena. We'll all see to that!

The arena master slowly wet his dried lips and then drew his hand through the sweaty hair.

He was trying to determine if they would keep their word. Quartus and Xorenius next to each other with weapons ready to strike must have made quite an impression. The arena master nodded and pointed to a narrow path leading away from the cave like room.

- That's the way to the arena, when you are ready, hit the gong. The gates will lock and the beast will enter. Good luck, although I don't think we'll see each other again. The undead Vistrix have survived three battle groups and he never even bled a drop!

- Of course he didn't, Bela snorted, He's an undead!

The three of them walked through the narrow path and entered the arena. People were cheering, drums were playing dramatically. The audience was placed above the arena, safe from whatever creatures battled in the ring. The circular arena had four entrances, the one they just came through and three others with bars thick enough to hold even an Ymrish. Bela sensed magic on them as well, considering the kind of beasts entering the arena some measure of magic must have been the only way to make them stay put. The three of them called upon whatever magic they needed to strengthen their group. As they had agreed earlier, Bela would keep herself in the back, letting the Vistrix attack the other two. That way whatever healing she could provide would benefit them all.

- Remember, said Quartus, Both chest and head needs to be pierced, or it will live!

- Considering it's an undead, we need those pierced wounds filled with light and life. Whatever we can bring…

Xorenius and Bela nodded, and then she backed up and hit the gong. The audience went wild, applauds and excitement filled the cavern.


	4. Chapter 4 the Arena

**Chapter 4 – the Arena**

Bela saw the gate opening slowly. The clattering and clanging sound of chains scraping against each other made the crowd grow silent. In that dark opening they heard a roar, a painful sound as if the beast inside was suffering. Brought back from the dead she wasn't surprised it suffered – who wouldn't? The wind of anticipation swept around the cave shaped room and Bela could see the two warriors in front of her tense up, preparing them selves for a fight to the death. Magic were already evoked to give them whatever little advantage there were to be had. She could feel the gifts of nature running through her veins speeding up her pulse and heart rate. The beast screamed in agony as the handlers probably more than poked it to make it enter the arena and the crowd drew their breath in shock and eager. Quartus looked back at her, giving her a glance that made her nod in assurance. She was prepared; she called forth the spell of blood flow to spread it in a cone shape in front of her making her companions able to draw healing power from it once the fight started. The cave came to a dead silence as the undead Vistrix entered the arena. The dragon shaped demons from the cold lands were vicious but animals in their foundation. What she saw made her almost feel sorry for the beast. There were no honor in killing a tortured beast and this demon had left its primal day's behind it. The once silvery scale like skin now looked grey and rotten. Holes filled the body and dead meat shone like gaping infections. Quartus must have felt something in her magic because he quickly turned and hissed,

- It's still a beast and it will show you no consideration once the attack starts.

- I know, she replied and got her act together as the beast caught their scent and lashed out at them. Quartus intercepted the attack and pierced his pole arm in the neck. A rotten smell spread through the arena and she could see Xorenius attack on the right flank. Both his swords moved faster than lightning and the beast roared in aggravation and probably pain. "Well, we better put him out of his misery" she thought and launched a frontal attack. As her hammer cracked against the scales in the chest she felt the magic power kick in, the blood flow spell started building up, a few more hits and the healing it would bring would be at maximum. The beast spread its left wing, knocking Xorenius to the ground and making one of his swords fall from his hand. Quartus drew back his pole arm and made a series of outburst against the beast to get its attention drawn from Xorenius, Bela felt the need to get the renewal spell on and let the autumn leaves flow around her, granting her the promise of renewal at springtime. That promise she channeled through her body seeping it in to her companions. This would add another healing affect on them. Xorenius was already up and launching his next sequence of attack. Bela caught a glance of the beasts' dead and pale eyes, the second she hesitated in her next move was all it needed to lift its gigantic claw coated paw and send her flying backwards several feet. She landed on her back, loosing her breath and biting her lip. She felt the taste of blood fill her mouth. She swallowed greedily, almost liking the taste, and drew the back of her fist across her mouth as she wiped the blood away. She felt the rage fill her, the need to hurt back and show the beast who was the master here. With a scream she launched against the beast who concentrated on the men now as it believed her to be immobilized. She struck the side with the power of a raging bear, her hammer crushing the scales, leaving vulnerable but dead flesh in the open air. She swung her hammer again, in a one arm strike leaving her left hand free to ignite the blood flow spell that now had built up to maximum. She felt the surge of healing like a late summer breeze leaving a faint, blue afterglow on their bodies.

- Strike your weapons in the exposed flesh; the ointment is clouding its reflexes! Xorenius shouted burying his sword deep in another opened wound.

The beast roared and took a swing at Xorenius who quickly got out of its way. The beast roared and so did the audience now. Clapping, screaming and cheering felt like a distant noise to the warriors in the arena but the arena master smiled in contentment. This was a worthy fight; his master would be pleased when the audience talked about this fight, spreading the word that this was the arena with the fiercest fights and most terrifying beast ever seen by mortal men. The beast stood up on its back feet, spreading both its wings and then let a threatening roar fill the cavern. The audience went wild with blood thirst, calling to the fighters to kill it. Bela knew this was a desperate move from a desperate animal, a try to intimidate its enemies to go away and by doing so leaving parts of its body exposed. Both Quartus and Xorenius used the opportunity to position themselves in a deadly trap. As the beast's strength failed, and gravity doing what it always did, it came down upon Quartus pole arm with its entire body weight. The pole arm pierced the flesh, digging deep and ripping flesh and internal organs to pieces. As the heart got severed in two the beast grunted, the entire body shook and Xorenius tried to reach its head. Unexpectedly the beast lifted its right front leg and clammed down on Quartus who was forced to release his pole arm and grip the gigantic paw with his hands to hinder it from crushing him. Quartus went down on his knees, sweat dripping from the open areas in his helmet. Bela launched her hammer on the paw, probably breaking more than one bone from the crushing sound of it. The beast drew back and Quartus staggered for half a second. Xorenius drew the beasts' attention away from them by trying to climb its back, something that infuriated the beast more than anything. Bela knocked the beast back from the side, making it lose its balance, getting all its attention she hit her hammer in the ground creating lose dirt, trapping the beasts' feet, making it less movable. She grabbed the handle with two hands, seeing Xorenius getting up on its back, thrusting the hammers shaft upward with all her strength, made the beasts snapping head, lounge backwards and straight into Xorenius sword. The sword ripped whatever brain was still in there and the tip of his sword made an exit hole straight through the left eye. Bela felt sick as she saw the already dead eye cling to the tip of his sword making a little gooey wiggle before it fell to the ground. The beast snorted, grunted and staggered. Xorenius jumped of it, leaving his sword still inside the beasts head. With a pierced heart and head it would normally be dead but since it no longer was a living creature the only thing killing it would be the gift of life. Bela grabbed the bottom of the pole arm; the beast too hurt to protest let her, and as if it knew freedom and rest was soon to be had. She extended her hammer to touch the tip of Xorenius sword and then she let the renewal spell spill from her body into the weapons, sipping into the beast that drew a gigantic gurgling sound before it drew back and fell lifeless to the ground.

- Is it dead? she grunted trying to ease her breathing.

Quartus stepped forward, kicked it slightly with his boot. Nothing happened and then he drew out his pole arm, the stench that spread almost made them gag. Xorenius did the same with his sword but this time they were prepared and held their breath and noses until the worst smell vanished. Bela watched the beast…, peace at last. There was a moment of utterly silence before the audience came to and started applauding and cheering. The warriors in the Arena lifted their weapons in the air, receiving the hails and respect. The gateway opened and the arena master entered followed by four guards. He eased the audience down and started speaking with a dramatic and strong voice. Something you never would have guessed he could do, considering he was a scared little weasel.

- Ladies and gentlemen, seldom do we have the chance to witness such courage and valor as these three warriors have brought before us today. The quest for the blood stone has at last come to an end! Team Leviathan have defeated the undead Vistrix and earned the prize fare and just. Let's hear it, applauds ladies and gentlemen!

The audience started applauding again and at the same time a short man dressed in a golden robe entered the Arena carrying a blue velvet pillow. On the pillow a bright red stone rested. Although Bela still felt the adrenalin from the battle surging through her body, the sight of the stone made her hold her breath. Never ever had she seen such a stone, it was as big as her fist.

- By Crom, would you look at that, she exhaled.

Both men watched the stone carrier with a serious expression as if they were afraid he would run off with it. Not that he would get very far in that ridiculous clothing.

- It's my honored duty to offer you, team Leviathan, this prize as a token of your courage and valor. May the leader step forward and claim the prize…

Not that they had a leader but naturally Xorenius who signed them up and recruited them got to carry out that role, for now. He took the stone from the pillow, held it up in the air, making the audience go crazy with excitement.

- Can we leave now? I need a bath, Bela whispered making Quartus smile.

- You did good Bela, Nice to fight by your side again.

She returned the smile and strapped her hammer on her back. Xorenius returned to them,

-Let's get out of here!

* * *

After looking, holding and sniffing the stone in the entrance chamber they agreed to meet at the marketplace early next morning to cash it in with Xorenius buyer. Bela felt she could trust Xorenius but Quartus felt he had to hang around to be sure the man didn't split with their earnings. He was always so suspicious but she knew that was a part of what kept him alive. Trust was a rare thing in Hyboria. So, while Quartus kept to Xorenius side Bela went to the local and very luxurious bathing house. She used her last couple of silver coins to get a well deserved bubble bath. The servant told her the steam sauna would be available and though a bath would have been more than enough she couldn't resist the temptation of warm steam getting her body sweaty and relaxed. Her swollen lip pounded like crazy, a lovely reminder that she was alive and victorious. She undressed, leaving her clothes to get refreshed while she used the facilities in the bathing house. She put on a white pair of underwear, applied by the bathing house, designed especially for bathing and wrapped a white towel around her half naked body before she entered the bathing area. The bath tub was designed to fit several people but she was alone at the moment, she dropped the towel on the floor and slowly glided into the water. There was something so lovely about a bath she couldn't find words to describe it. Quartus had never once complained but she knew that during their time together, he found it odd that a person could spend her last money on a bath rather than food. The lovely smell from the bath filled her senses making her strained muscles relaxing, that's why her heart almost stopped as she heard a male voice whispering in her ear,

- Relaxing will keep you off guard to dangers…

Reacting on instinct she grabbed the man leaning down at her from behind and flipped him into the water. It all happened so fast he didn't have a chance to stop her. She threw herself on top of him using her own weight to push him under the water. She then felt him take a steady grip around her waste with both hands, trying to lift her off him. Her weight would be a walk in the park for him eventually so she clenched her thighs closer around his waste and locked her feet behind his back. He wriggled under her and she lifted her right hand to punch him in the nose when she recognized the clothing and the hood. This was the man, the assassin who gave her the coating. She loosened her grip, drawing his head above the water surface,

- What are you doing here? What do you want with me?

He coughed and spurted water; she helped him to sit up and regain his balance. She reached for the towel and wrapped it around her half naked body. Not that she had anything to hide; he probably had been watching from the start, the shadow creeping bastard. But a girl has got to be allowed a little dignity.

- You know, she continued, you keep showing up everywhere. I get the mysterious part, you're a backstabbing assassin for gods' sake, but I don't get why you keep being helpful. You must want something or did Quartus set you up to this? I don't need babysitting…

He started laughing and she had to admit he looked kind of funny sitting in the tub, all drenched. She smiled,

- Yeah, that's what happens when you creep up on girls taking a bath.

- It was so worth it, he laughed, and I knew you're fast but I didn't expect that!

He took off his now very wet hood and she saw his face for the first time, he had brown glittering eyes, high cheekbones casting shadows down his jaw. He appeared very lithe, almost like a black panther. His lips quite thin but temptingly drawn into a smirk at the left corner. Clean shaved, not that she had anything against beards but clean shaved suited him. His brows were a perfect wing shape; he was a handsome man even with the thin white scar from a distant battle crossing just outside his eye and reaching down to the jaw line. His dark brown hair was a mess because he'd become wet but he obviously kept it quite short. He stood up, water dripping from his clothes,

- I'm Bergelmir and I'm sorry to intrude on your private time like this; however I believe you have a nasty surprise in the steamer. I saw two men mixture with it and I believe a raven black woman entered it some time before you came in here. She was chatting to the men. They want your ass badly. Probably going to keep you as ransom for the stone you won.

- I appreciate the warning but why were you following me in the first place?

He got out of the tub, dripping water everywhere. He shook like a dog to rid himself from most of it.

- I would offer you a towel but the only one in here is busy right now, she snickered teasingly.

- Point taken, he smiled glancing at her standing there with arms crossed over her chest expecting a damn good explanation, and I am, as I said, so sorry to intrude like this! However me following you is perhaps something you've imagined?

Her jaw fell open,

- Oh, come on! You gave me tea in my room while I was poisoned, you gave me ointment to coat my blade in the Arena and now you just happen to hide out at the same bathing house to warn me about the steamer? If I think back real hard I'm pretty sure I'll remember even more times where I've seen you around, skulking in the shadows. So please, don't insult my intelligence!

He chuckled, it kind of rumbled low in his chest and to Belas surprise she liked that about the man. She shrugged her shoulders before she continued,

- Come on man, come clean here!

His eyes glittered with amusement,

- This might be very frustrating for you but my intention was never to reveal myself to you! I cannot expose those behind a contract, what kind of an assassin would I be then?

- A backstabbing one, I'm sure. You're obviously not here to kill me, which seem odd enough for person in your trade, so what is this contract about? Watching my ass?

He smiled again, lowering his eyes from her scrutinizing stare as he spoke mildly,

- I can't tell you, not yet anyway. I will however make sure you're safe until further notice.

She threw her hands in the air, like she gave up on reason,

- I can take care of myself, she complained, why is it, that everyone thinks I need looking after? I just killed an undead Vistrix for gods' sake! I'm not a child anymore!

- No, that's for sure, he smiled eyeing her body but refusing to meet her shocked expression.

- You nasty bastard, just because you can hide in the shadows doesn't mean you can play peeping Tom whenever it suits you!

He chuckled again,

- I wasn't watching you like that; I simply came to warn you. I don't know what they did in the steamer but I prefer if you didn't use it. Take your bath; I'll be waiting – outside! Perhaps we should continue this discussion when you are more properly dressed!

He started to leave with clatchy wet sounds for each step he took.

- Hey, she called and he stopped for a moment glancing back at her over his shoulder, Next time, you can warn me _**before**_ I take my clothes off! Then the discussion wouldn't have to wait!

He nodded with a smile and left. Bela sighed, she felt she could trust the man; he wasn't out to harm her at the moment but small butterflies started stirring inside her tummy. She had been away from home for a long time, maybe they finally had started to worry about her! She had repressed the happenings leading to her departure and a very angry clan. The chief had threatened to come after her and kill her himself but she didn't think he would have the courage or the time considering the Vanir threat they lived with on a daily basis in Cimmeria. She fastened the towel a little more tightly and marched straight to the steam filled sauna. There was only one way to find out, she yanked the door opened. Steam poured out of the opening, she felt a slight nausea as it hit her nose. Immediately she took a deep breath of fresh air and entered the sauna. After a few seconds her eyes got used to the steam and she could see a woman trying to hide in the left corner, her face covered up with some cloth in black and gold. Still holding her breath she lunged forward and grabbed the surprised woman by the hair dragging her out of the sauna and all away from the steam before she dared fill her lungs with air again. The shocked woman tried to get free and Bela let go of her hair. Instead she grabbed the cloth and ripped it from the woman's face, the long black hair fell like black raven wings down her back and her eyes, equally black turned narrow as she watched Bela eyeing her.

- So you came to drug me or what? Bela snorted sniffing the cloth. It was drenched in something that probably would shield the woman from whatever was in that thick poisoned steam.

- I don't know what you're talking about, she hissed.

- Sure you do, this is not what you usually wear in the steamer, now talk or I'll have to punch you!

- You just try, the woman smirked. Bela sighed again, this days trouble seemed to never end.

She kneed her hard in the stomach so fast the woman cried out of chock and pain, she bend forward grabbing her stomach to shield it from more attacks.

- Don't mess with me, you already ruined a perfectly good ending of this day, Bela growled.

- Wait, wait, the woman panted making an averting gesture at Bela, you were suppose to go to sleep in there and then…, I would deliver you to someone in an hour.

-Who?

- I…, I… can't…

The woman looked at Bela with fear in her eyes as she leaned forward, coming up nose to nose with her. Bela had already realized this one wouldn't put up a fight. No matter what, a knee to the stomach would have given a certain amount of response, had the woman possessed any physical fighting skills. She probably was someone depending on magic or she was just poor, needing a job like this to get food on the table.

- I tell you what, Bela hissed and not moving an inch from the woman's face, I'll leave you be if you lead me to the person who hired you.

- Please, don't make me do that! The woman pleaded sinking to her knees, tears starting to build up in those scared, black eyes; they'll kill me for sure!

Bela straightened out her body,

- Come on, a minute ago you were like all bad-ass, inviting me to try fighting you. Now you're breaking apart under one stare **and** someone is no longer one person but "they"? You need to decide what to do here. You must understand I can't take any attack on my life lightly! I must act on it!

Her lower lip shivered and tears started falling, Bela looked awed struck at the woman,

- For the love of Crom, stop it! I'm not going to hurt you as long as you lead me to them!

- They will know I betrayed them, they'll come, and they'll bring war upon our village. We'll all die; we're not fighters like you…

Bela eyed her,

- Come then, I need you to come with me.

The woman seemed reluctant at first but it was not a civilized question, it was an order.


	5. Chapter 5 Wanted

**Chapter 5 – Wanted **

Bergelmir leaned against the white wall at the corner of the local bathing house. Most people who wandered by never even noticed him. The shadows were always working for him and he didn't even have to try anymore. In his youth, hiding or becoming one with the shadows had been the hardest thing he had to learn, when he started the path to become an assassin. This ability was essential to assassins, sneaking up on people was the foundation of their ways. He smiled to himself, this Bela character was a handful. He liked a good challenge though, and she was a magnet for trouble! She gave him challenges alright, things he never could have foreseen. He wasn't sure the money paid to him for watching out for her was enough but it was a long time since he had so much fun. He stiffened as he heard the main door open. He saw Bela, now fully dressed; he had to admit being able to hide had its advantage sometimes. Though he never would sneak up on women to get a glance at these beautiful creatures through a window (okay, he might have done it once or twice in his youth when he still tried to figure out the mystery of the opposite sex) he knew many men would gladly use his ability to do just that. One of the reasons women feared and loathed his kind. Of course watching out for someone without letting them know had a time limit and after winning in the Arena he realized the danger level around this woman had gone up quite a bit. He had known he needed to make her aware of the threats, so after hearing she thought about visiting the bathing house he scoped it out to find a proper way to introduce himself. Waiting until she was in the tub was not his intention at first! However, she had caught him off guard when she almost trampled into him in the changing area. He had frozen up like a statue among the shadows he used to stay invisible, she was a pretty lady after all and she caught him off guard when she started to undress. He had no time for letting her affect him in any kind of way but watching all that smooth skin and the glittering brown hair falling over her shoulders had made his brain cease to function for a couple of minutes. Sneaking up on her in the tub and whisper in her ear from behind might have been one of his lesser brilliant moments. Served him right that she surprised him with reflexes even faster than his own, something that still amused him at the share thought of it. He was one of the most skilled assassins in a long line of brothers and it was refreshing to know there was a person like Bela who still could challenge him. He felt strands of shadows tugging at his body as if they were trying to get inside of him. Fear raked his heart, he had to be careful! Shadows could be more devastating than most of his kind ever knew! Something he'd learnt in a most painful way. He floated out from the shadows covering him and scared a child who had been playing at his side for some time without noticing his presence. The child drew for breath and then started running as far away as possible. Bela saw him and walked over; she dragged a woman behind her. Her green eyes sparkled with frustration and he could feel she was agitated, not angry, but clearly annoyed.

- Look what I dragged out of the steamer, she snorted. His heart sank for a short moment,

- You entered the steamer?

She rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe he asked that,

- Yes, I did. But I held my breath and this is what I found. She was waiting for me to fall asleep in there.

- Didn't I warn you about the steamer? he smiled, this was exactly what trouble meant around this woman. She walked willingly into it without thinking.

- You did, she smiled teasingly, but if someone's after my ass I need to know who it is and there was a possibility that someone was waiting for me in there. I took a chance and it paid off! This, person was there!

She pointed with her whole hand at the woman before she continued,

- I was ready to beat the truth out of her but I can't tell if she's lying or if she's actually just a middle hand caught in something she doesn't understand. I thought you might help me decide what to do here...

He glanced at the woman half kneeling at Belas side. She looked frightened but Bergelmir knew that could all be an act. She was obviously from Stygia, that brown skin tone and the black eyes was a typical trait among Stygian people. But she was clearly no assassin; he couldn't feel the shadows embrace her the way he could with others like himself. But he could feel the evil radiating from her very soul, her pleading eyes were desperately trying to hide it but he knew. He grew cold; something his employer had told him came to mind. If this woman wasn't out to get the stone she was after Bela and that meant something he had had a hard time believing when he took this contract. He had seen no evidence of Bela being followed before entering the Arena so how could this be…?

- Hey, creep! Bela grunted waving her hand in front of him, are you still with me?

He snapped out of his thinking, he needed time to decide what to do. She could be in more danger then he thought was possible. He looked her in the eyes,

- Why don't we ask your friends from the Arena? He suggested.

He knew Xorenius had a safe house here in the city and Bela was probably informed to go there after her bath. Bela gave him a contemplating look as if she was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

- Ok, she sighed looking down at the woman by her side, let's go then.

Bergelmir caught the woman's other arm and together they started walking as the streets grew darker and the late afternoon turned into evening.

* * *

Xorenius inhaled deep while tugging the pipe. He knew smoking wasn't very good but every once in a while he deserved a little luxury and this tobacco was the finest you could buy in the market place at Khemi, capitol of Stygia. He glanced into the fire and leaned forward to poke around the wood so it would keep on burning. This house was like a "safe house" his brotherhood used it when needed. They had one like this in every major city of Hyboria. You never knew when it might come in handy, like now; he knew that at least a dozen less honorable people were planning and scheming of a way to rob him of the stone he and his new found friends had won in the Arena. The stone was locked away safely and with Quartus by his side he thought they were pretty safe. Bela would probably show up later and then whoever might have followed them wouldn't stand a chance.

Quartus and Bela, he wanted them to join him and his brotherhood but he knew it was too early to ask. He also knew to keep track of good people like them; he would speak to the brotherhood when he returned to Potain. Asking Quartus to do this Arena thing had been a long shot considering his history with the black dragon guards but the rumor of his competence had made Xorenius curious. For him, the stone was the second best prize, finding promising allies in a world full of war were the most valuable price of all. A loud snore broke from the sleeping man in the wooden bed, Xorenius chuckled. After eating so many roasted snouts he wasn't surprised snoring would be a side effect. A soft knock on the door made him rise; he sneaked along the wall carefully making sure he didn't make himself an available target should someone try to bring down the door. The snoring had stopped abruptly and as he glanced at the bed he saw Quartus already kneeling beside it, reaching for his pole arm.

As agreed he waited two minutes for a second knock, when it came he waited another two and when the third knock came he said,

- Speak!

- Front and center! said a familiar voice. He opened the door and let Bela in, she was followed surprisingly by Bergelmir, who had helped them so unexpected at the Arena, holding an unfamiliar woman whose hands were tied behind her back and her face looking very miserable. Bela nodded at Quartus and then sighed,

- Someone's after me, or they can be after the stone…, I don't really know what to do. I mean, I could beat the information out of her but…

- Hold it, Quartus rumbled, take it from the beginning and before you do, who are you?

He looked at Bergelmir. With his hood like that there wasn't much you could see of him so out of politeness he took it off.

- I'm Bergelmir, a friend to Xorenius!

- Yeah, he is from my brotherhood, although I have no recollection of you going to Old Tarantia?

- I go where I need to be, he smiled mysteriously.

Xorenius had absolutely faith in the man but he sure as hell creeped him out sometimes. A light crossed Quartus face and he pointed knowingly at Bergelmir,

- You're the one with the ointment, at the Arena?

Bergelmir nodded.

- Thanks for that, Quartus continued and then turned to Bela, so I guess your bath didn't go as planned?

She shook her head and with a heavy sigh she sat down on a nearby chair.

- Bergelmir showed up, warning me about someone trying to get me in the steamer. I dragged her out; she pointed towards the woman now kneeling on the floor in front of her, and first I thought she was some bad-ass killer but she was just waiting for me to go to sleep, she can't even fist fight! Then she goes all soft on me, talking about villages getting killed unless she delivers in about 30 minutes. I just don't know if beating the crap out of her is the right way to go here… and by Crom, how did they know where to find me in the first place? They rigged the steamer, they needed time for that!

Xorenius looked at the woman with her long black hair, dark eyes and light brown skin,

- She may not be fighter but I'm sure we shouldn't buy into her heartbreaking story…

- Maybe not, Bela said with a confused look upon her face, but she didn't use magic and she can't fight. I mean who would actually let someone kick you without defending yourself? I could have killed her…

- Or maybe it's a strategy, Xorenius smiled slowly walking up to the woman, her lower lip started shuddering.

- I swear, I only did this because they forced me, she whimpered.

- Who are "they"? Quartus demanded with a growl.

- I…, I can't, she whispered with tear-filled eyes.

- Xorenius, can I talk to you outside? Bergelmir asked and Xorenius nodded, following him outside.

He could hear Bela and Quartus continue talking and ask questions. When they stopped outside the house he looked upon the other mans face, concern was written in his eyes.

- So what are you _**really **_doing here Bergelmir?

- That's a hard question to answer, I vowed to keep this contract a secret, but I fear I must break my promise. I need **_you_** to promise me however, not to tell anything to Bela yet, or to Quartus for that matter. I will tell Bela if it becomes necessary and Quartus too, but until then, will you keep what I'm about to say to yourself?

Xorenius was surprised; he had no idea that Bela could be the one in trouble. He had had his eyes on Quartus the whole time and Bela came along as a bonus. He started to feel uneasy, had he missed something important?

- Of course, he nodded feeling a slight breeze blowing through the air, making the hair on his arm stand up. Bergelmir seemed to catch his breath before he spoke, as if he still wasn't sure this was the best thing to do.

- There is a rumor saying that the clans in the north are facing yet another threat. Unbelievable enough, bear shamans are being abducted. They are being carried away in the night never to be seen again. The number of shamans are growing thin, someone is targeting the healers and as skilled warriors as they might be, alone against many is not a fight even the most skilled warrior could win. The rumor says that an ancient evil from the south is collecting them. For what reason, is yet unknown. But my employer was pretty sure that if the rumor would turn out to be true, the reason would have to do with their abilities.

Xorenius stroke his hand against his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

- That woman in there is not what she sets out to be, you know that as well as I do. She's a Stygian and that should probably say it all but if your suspicions are right, you think she could be after Bela?

Bergelmir nodded,

- Her soul is evil, she's not an assassin but evil is burning inside of her. I could sense that much.

- So why not take out Bela at the bathing house?

Bergelmir shrugged his shoulders,

- I don't know, she sure had a great chance after I left.

- You were_** in **_the bathing house?

Bergelmir now smiled at the memory and Xorenius could only imagine what had happened.

- I'm not even going to ask if you were at the men's area, since you obviously been following Bela. Alright, so she didn't take Bela then, maybe she knew you were around, thinking she needed more help to complete her mission. You don't want to make a move in front of a hiding assassin, right?

Bergelmir looked thoughtful and then said,

- You could be right; there was an incident at the tub. If she was hiding in the steamer I guess it's possible she could have over heard us. That would mean that even though she seems to be reluctant to bring us to this meeting in half an hour that is exactly what she wants.

- A trap, huh?

- I guess, but I can't be sure. Though evil, she could be telling the truth. I wouldn't want an entire village's death on my conscious and it would be devastating to Bela. She's more sensitive about that kind of stuff…

Xorenius chuckled,

- Mhm, and how would you know that? How long have you been following the poor girl?

- None of your business! Bergelmir smiled.

- Fair enough, so there is only one way to find out, we need to go to the meeting but be prepared for anything. Will you keep to the shadows, following us from a distance and only intervene if it should give us an advantage and save Bela, should she be the target?

- Yes, I'll be there – unseen and unnoticed!

- Before you go, you think there is any possibility they are just after the stone?

Bergelmir thought about that for a second and then he answered, low, almost whispering,

- No!

And just like that he disappeared into the darkness becoming utterly invisible. Xorenius again stroke his chin in a thoughtful way. He had no obligation to Bela and Quartus but this might just be what he needed to convince them to join his guild, helping Bela would show his good will and she would most certainly feel obligated to show her gratitude. He returned inside meeting the crying woman on the floor, tears were streaming down her face making it look stripy. For the shortest of moments he thought he saw a flicker in her eyes, a flicker of fire. That made his discussion with Bergelmir more probable. But really there were only one way to find out.

- Bergelmir had other things to attend to, he asked me to bid everyone a good night. So how goes it here?

Quartus grunted and shook his head,

- She keeps ranting about her village being obliterate to the ground if she doesn't show at the meeting with Bela as her captive.

- They will destroy it; you don't understand what kind of scavengers these people are.

- Well, as noble as I'd like to be, dying for an unknown village doesn't seem that appealing to me, Bela sighed.

- So we take measures, if you keep your hands crossed in front of you, it will look like they are tied up. With me and Quartus sneaking in the background, taking advantage of the shadows in the night, it would look like she's delivering you as agreed and we could still put up a pretty good fight the moment they agreed a job well done. They can't really blame her if you have nosy friends, right?

- No, protested the woman, no, they'll know it's a trap!

- Well, what do you expect us to do then? Give you Bela and look the other way? Sorry dear but I can't do that. Bela means more to me than you or your village! Said Quartus bitterly, stating the obvious.

- Well, Bela sighed and locked eyes with the woman; it's that or beating the truth out of you.

Either way I think they'll notice you've failed.

- Don't talk to her as if she have a choice, muttered Quartus, she choose to get in league with these people, whoever they might be, and she attacked you and for that she will pay.

- Quartus is right, smiled Xorenius; she could have gotten help in several ways but she chooses to obey them.

- I was afraid, the woman sobbed.

- Yeah, right, mumbled Xorenius.

- Fine, let me evoke the blood flow spell and some runes to protect us if this turns uglier than we want, Bela said with a small voice.

Again for a brief moment a flash of fire lit up the dark woman's eyes. Xorenius got a bad feeling she would surprise them in a non favorable way. Leaving the house, locking it and putting some wards around the door they then let their captive lead the way. Just outside the city, behind a hill there was a small campfire burning. The meeting place was out of sight to the city guards but close enough for a pick up. Hesitatingly Quartus and Xorenius stayed behind to hide out in the shadows as agreed. Three men in black and golden robes waited by the fire, mumbling something not audible to any of them at this distant. They were probably priests of some sort, though none of the known association of priests obviously. Xorenius had never seen their colors among the priesthoods in any of the cities he'd been to. He glared at their prisoners clothes; by Mitra she wore the same colors! Bela and the woman had continued a bit further before they temporarily came to a stop and Bela loosened the woman's tied up hands while she kept looking her in the eye,

- No more games! Bela hissed, I could have had the boys deal with you! It's obvious none of them trusts you; they don't believe a word you said. So for your sake I hope you are as innocent as you play out to be. Or someone's going down by their brute force tonight!

- It won't be me pretty little bear-shaman! We desperately need your blood!

Belas eyes grew wide in shock as the woman caressed her cheek and then smiled wickedly as she self combusted, flames lashing out from her body and she mutated. The beautiful woman grew thick black, green skin and horns grew out of her head. A demon, a fucking demon! Xorenius and Quartus lounged forward as the men in robes rose and their chanting increased. There was a swirling sound in the air and they both slammed into an invisible wall which made Xorenius feel his heart sink. This wall was made by magic greater than even his guild brother Lazpom could have mustered, had he been here with them.

- Bela! They both shouted and Xorenius could see how Quartus furiously hacked at the invisible wall, seemingly hitting the air as if it was made of stone.

The three priests in robes kept chanting in a foreign language. Xorenius saw Bela fighting furiously on the other side of the invisible wall. She swung her hammer against the demon and sweat dripped from her angry face. The demon, ten times as strong as Bela was wearing her out. Suddenly the demon hit her over the head and by doing so forcing Bela on her knees, even so she didn't stop fighting but then two of the men in the robes called out highly in the night and Xorenius could only watch aghast as a magical portal opened before his very eyes. This sure as hell was magic from the older days, nowhere had he heard of humans except the old ones use portal magic. It simply was too dangerous! A man could be shred to pieces if it were slightly off! One of the men stalked over to Bela and the demon, as he came up behind Bela he hit her hard on the side of her head with the back of his sword hilt. She fell unconsciously to the ground.

- Kava, please hurry! The portal is breaking! One of the chanting priests yelled as sweat pearled on his chin.

The man in front of Bela glared at the demon, just nodding to her for a job well done as he leaned over Bela and picked her up. Quartus screamed in protest but of course they were ignoring him. Bela was thrown over the priests shoulder like garbage as he turned from the demon who still was catching her breath. He stalked to the portal and just a few paces away from it, he glared over his shoulder. An evil smile tugged at his lips as he snapped his finger and the invisible wall broke down. They were too far away to reach Bela but the demon gave up a surprisingly roar as Xorenius threw himself at her. She had almost used all her ability fighting Bela and now she slowly was loosing shape, turning back to the black haired woman. The portal frizzled as it disappeared behind the robe coated men and the demon woman gave up a shriek of desperation as she realized she'd been abandoned. Obviously bringing others to the meeting had been a deal breaker even though neither of them had ever been a threat to the priest's agenda. Quartus who had flung himself after Bela didn't even get halfway as they disappeared. He cursed into the night, loud and furiously. Xorenius could only hope Bergelmir had followed the three men through the portal. For Belas sake! He slapped the woman writhing beneath him hard in the face to make her understand that he was not letting her anger tantrum get the best of him,

- You're a Herald of Xotli, he sneered, and I rather kill you than let you go. You can either tell us where they are taking her or die right here, right now.

An evil smile crossed her face,

- My energy might be low but it soon will be back and you are but an insect to the demon I carry inside of me little man!

- Ohh, tempt me to make good of his threat, please! Nothing would please me more! Quartus roared as he came up next to them, his face filled with anger.

Xorenius knew Quartus deserved this kill. She wouldn't tell them anything, a Herald of Xotli only served one god, a demon god. These feared sorceresses could wield the element of fire as well as swords filled with their burning magic. They were the result of demonology that went beyond the realms of hell and earth and out into the cold empty wastes beyond the very realm of existence. They now served Xotli, a demon-god and an entity even Xorenius had learned to fear. He glanced at Quartus,

- She won't tell us anything, torture is pleasure to these creatures, kill her!

She hissed and flames burned in her eyes as Quartus pole-arm pierced her body in one hard thrust and stopped her burning heart from beating. Xorenius rose looking at the now dead woman with disgust in his eyes,

- We sell the stone at dawn and take the first boat we can find, we need to go to Khemi. There might be more information there! Some of my guild brothers are there and it's known to be a haunt of the Heralds for years! It's as good a place to start as any!

Quartus turned his eyes to Xorenius,

- I appreciate it and I'm not complaining but why would you help looking for Bela? She's no friend of yours, you only known her for barely three days.

Xorenius smiled meeting his scrutinizing look,

- Because my friend, there are a few good things in the world and they are definitely worth saving. You and Bela are two of them!

As they started to walk, leaving the dead woman for the crows to feast upon, he continued,

- And of course I'm hoping you might consider joining my guild, my brotherhood!


	6. Chapter 6 The black scavengers

**Chapter 6 – ****The black scavengers**

Bela slowly gained consciousness; her body ached in a way she forgotten it could. Her head was filled with little drummer boys and her skin felt scorched. A small moan of pain slipped from her dry lips as she tried to move her abused body. She felt rope tied around her wrists, gnawing her skin bloody. Her muscles ached from being held in an awkward position. Around her ankles she could feel the same strong rope, just as tight, keeping her legs from moving. Sand scratched her right cheek as she moved her head. A sharp pain flashed before her eyes and she drew for breath at the shock. She stilled, moving wasn't very beneficial right now, she slowly tried to open her eyes, she didn't know where she was but the last thing she remembered was a hard blow to her head from behind while she least expected it. A very unpleasant feeling indeed! Her vision was blurry at first but slowly the sight grew clearer. She could see a canvas, she was probably being held in a tent of some sort. She saw bars, covering the entrance and when she finally got a really good look around she could see the bars forming cages, just big enough for a human or two. The canvas above the cages moved slowly in the breeze and though she could not peek outside her cage or the tent holding the cages she knew from the smell and temperature she was being held in the desert. There was only one place with deserts so extensive it could hold up a prison camp without anyone knowing about it, Stygia! How in the nine hell did she get here? Stygia was at least a day or two away! She was in dire need of water; she could feel the thirst burning in her throat making her cough.

- It gets better you know…, said a dark voice next to her.

She slowly moved, ignoring the pain her body felt through all her nerve endings. Glancing up over her shoulder she could see a man sitting in the cage like cell next to her. His hands were tied up in front of him, but his legs were free. He was leaning forward, supporting his weight by resting his elbows on his knees. She couldn't see his face clearly from her less than comfortable position so she tried to sit up but that was too much of an ordeal for her to manage. She lay panting on the ground from exhaustion.

- You'll get water when they see you regained consciousness, the voice continued.

- Where are we? she whispered. Her voice sounded raspy and horse.

- Well, I know we are in Stygia; it's the only place in Hyboria with sand wherever you look. However, I can't tell you in which region we are, like you I regained consciousness in this cage-like cell. I'm Alquerius by the way…

- Bela, she tried not to cough but failed miserably, who is….

She grew silent as voices sounded from outside the tent. Someone was arguing in a language she did not understand. She heard the opening in the tent drawn aside and the two arguing men entered. They grew silent and seemed to scope out the empty cages. Slowly they moved from cage to cage stopping sometimes as if assessing their durability. When they reached Belas cage they started chattering in that language again and after a few seconds they opened the cage, grabbing her sore arms, and dragged her out from it. She tried to protest but the pain and dizziness kept her fighting for balance. One of the men cut the rope around her ankles so she could stand but she was too exhausted to even try. They had to drag her between them, leaving two lines in the sand as they left the tent. Bela was not yet focused enough to scope the terrain but she figured it was early morning since the temperature seemed to be rising instead of falling. After hanging like a sack between the men and still leaving two lines of tracks after her dragging feet they finally stopped and threw her to the ground. One of them put his knee on her back making her body sink into the sand and she tried to spit out the sand spreading in her face. A cool, female voice snickered

- Claudius, really! Where's your manner? Don't push the poor girl into the sand; clean her and give her something to drink!

The pressure lifted and Bela was yanked backwards. Sand was itching everywhere and she let out a loud cough. Then suddenly a bucket of water was thrown in her face. For a second she felt all her senses spring to life as she gasped for air, she felt as if she woke up from a dream. A wooden cup was put to her lips and wonderful, cool water started running down her throat. She drank with greed, feeling her body regain its strength with each gulch. When there were no more water Bela finally opened her eyes and for the first time she could see the setting around her more clearly. There was sand as far as the eyes could see and a few meters from where she was kneeling a small oasis with a couple of horses and crates. Tents were placed in a half circle around the oasis, they moved ever so slightly in the almost non existing morning breeze. They were all the same reddish color as the sand surrounding them. She lifted her gaze to meet the black eyes of the woman in front of her. She was dressed in black and gold. The dress seemed to be a work of art, almost like a princess garment. The finest threads of gold could be seen in every seam, glimmering in the rising sun. Her brown eyes sparkled with a ring of gold around the iris. In her raven black hair she wore a thin, crafted, golden diadem to keep the hair from blowing in her face, how much it really worked was another question but it looked very beautiful. Her lips were painted in the same golden tone as the eye shadow lingering upon her eyelids. She had incredible long eyelashes reaching for the sky in a stretched out curl and the black eyeliner surrounding the eye reached outside the corner of her eyes giving her face a catlike expression. She smiled at Bela and it was a beautiful but cold smile, a promise of insanity and cruelty.

- Well my dear, she said with that cold, cold voice, I'm Lilli, and I'm so sorry to meet you under theses circumstances.

- What circumstances? Bela asked with a low tone of voice for how could the answer be anything but a promise of terror and death?

- The circumstances that demands your departure from this world, at least eventually. You see my dear, my people are dying, she said lifting her eyes to the rising sun, and we are fighting for our very existence. Long has war, death and destruction been our closest companion. We are growing tired of living as scavengers from one battle to the next. We must bring this plague to an end, so that we may once more live as we deserve, in great halls with wealth, food and pleasures thrown at our feet.

She seemed to drift away in thoughts for a moment so Bela cleared her throat and said,

- That sure is bad circumstances for me; however I am missing the point where my death gives your people any kind of advantage in a war completely unknown to me.

Her eyes settled on Belas face as if she was trying to read her mind.

- You are a healer; there are a lot of healers in this world but few are those whose blood is infected with life or the ability to heal without any magic potions or pleading to the Gods. Even as we speak your blood is healing your body twice as fast as the average human in Hyboria. Is that not an advantage in any kind of fight?

Bela blinked in surprise, she had never thought of her gifts in that way. It was no more different than a man growing very strong from endless training.

- I see, so you think by harvesting my blood you'll get the same healing ability?

- Yes, and the strength of the bear you carry inside of you. It is no secret that you shamans from Cimmeria are very close to that particular predatory animal spirit, you are fearsome in a fight, just like a bear, and still possesses the soothing healing touch. It practically radiates from you!

Bela sighed,

- It's an afterglow; all healers have it, not only shamans.

- My dear, Lilli said extending her hand and gently touching Belas cheek. A touch of cold surged through Belas body and she cringed back ever so slightly. Lilli smiled with a glimpse of satisfaction in her eyes before she continued just as softly and cool; you feel it's unfair and I don't blame you. If our places were switched I would too. However, the time for retribution is now, and I do believe that I and my people are slightly more advanced than your barbarian brothers in the north! We used to live in wonderful, shimmering halls of black and gold. At first we, like many others worshipped Set but believe me there are Gods and demons much stronger than Set. My people served these other Gods for thousand of years, reaping the promise of wealth and prosperity only allowed to kings in our mortal world. One of us slipped, bidding his allegiance to Set once more and eventually his number of followers grew. They left us, to live their lives amongst other Set followers. I don't believe it was his intention but along came a Cimmerian bringing war upon the followers of Set in this region and so the man who abandoned his faith of the old Gods led his flock to his former home, and by doing so he brought war upon his people. Those of us who survived the slaughtering scattered in the wind and turned into tortured nomads in the desert. We never forgot the way of the old days but for our people to survive we are constantly at war with everyone in this region. No one will take us in, they are all afraid of Set's wrath if they harbor infidels. So we plunder and kill whenever we need and that's how we are looked upon by those who occupy this part of the desert. The villagers call us "the black scavengers" for a reason and we are known to be ruthless killers. But sometimes, in the middle of a raid I look at them, these bodies staring lifeless up to the sky and I wish they could have seen what a proud and faithful people we once were…

She got a dreamy glance in her eyes and Bela slightly cleared her throat before speaking,

- I can see that you seem to miss the old days, I cannot say that I have ever heard anything about the ways of your people milady but war seems to be bestowed upon us all in Hyboria from time to time, I doubt that your people is the only one reaping the misery of war…

The brown eyes grew small and narrow as she met Belas gaze and with a voice reminding of a dropped glass shattering against a stone floor, she said,

- You think you know something about it little bear? You are just an ignorant shaman from the savage mountains in Cimmeria. The same place the Aquilonian King came from, he crawled out from under those stones and like a savage he bled these lands, making his way to the throne with the blood of my people on his sword.

- You cannot hold me responsible for whatever wrongs my countryman might have done you; I have never even met him. I was only a baby when King Conan left his land to adventure the world.

- I never said you were to blame, she frowned, but you will bleed for King Conan and his unjust ways. After all, it is only your blood we need…

She snapped her fingers and the two guards who had dragged her out of the cage grabbed her under her arms and started to drag her back. Bela felt the need to protest but she was not in the stronger position here and she didn't know this enemy well enough. They could kill her on the spot for making trouble! As she let her captors place her within the cage she got a better look at her fellow prisoner. He didn't look Cimmerian, he was tall and slender with a touch of arrogance in the way he positioned himself, so he was probably Aquilonian – like Quartus. She watched the guards leave and turned her gaze back to him,

- So, what's your story? How did you end up here?

He eyed her for a moment before he answered.

- Though it's none of your concern I will sate your curiosity, I was trying to get to this freaking pyramid to lay my hands on the greatest treasure of all when my party of three were jumped from the shadows with black magic. They killed Therein right there and then but grabbed me and Mélange. They were so many, it felt like hundreds but I guess 20 would be a more accurate number. I did not know at the time that Mélange was the reason for this attack. They simply brought me to see if they could abstract any healing from my blood since I do possess some ability in the matter. I guess they haven't decided yet, weather I'm useful or not, since I still breathe air.

- Your friend, Mélange, where is he?

- Oh, they drained the last of him a couple of days ago, he's dead.

She looked in horror at his face,

- He was a Cimmerian, a bear shaman, right?

He nodded and let out a deep sigh,

- It's sick and twisted but since when has Hyboria been anything but sick and twisted, eh?

He smiled a crooked smile, closed his eyes and leaned backwards.


	7. Chapter 7 Khemi

**Chapter 7 – Khemi**

Quartus was so furious he could kick in a door just to relieve some of the anger he felt burning in his veins. Now, at home he might have indulged himself in some door violence but he was in Khemi, sitting at an inn feeling the sweat dripping all over his body. This country was damn hot; the sky didn't seem to know the meaning of clouds and shade. He was also a foreigner and as such he knew he needed to behave, his reputation around Stygia wasn't as pleasant as in Aquilonia. He took a gulch from his cup and almost spitted it out; it had turned warm and tasted like piss. He grunted and agitated stroke some sweat from his forehead with his fingers. How could this have happened? He was always prepared, _**always**_! How could he not have foreseen the possibility of magic more powerful than his own pole arm? He knew witches and wizards used powers he could never understand and therefore he didn't know how to anticipate them, but to ignore them? Stupid!

- She wouldn't have let us leave her at the safe house while we went to check things out. You know this better than anyone; Bela strikes me to be quite a headstrong woman!

He looked up at Xorenius now standing in front of his table with his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded,

- I know that, she is…, I just…

- Beating you up inside won't help her now!

He glared at Xorenius, knowing the man was right and it made him more pissed off than it should. Another man slowly emerged behind Xorenius. He seemed strong, well built and moved with the agility of an animal; the conclusion that he was a well experienced warrior of some sort entrusted respect with Quartus where others would feel fear and suspicion. A brother in arms he could deal with and he nodded respectfully at the other man. He nodded back with a calm and assertive smile in his blue eyes as Xorenius spoke again,

- This is a friend of mine, from my guild; he will help us assemble a group. He also knows where to ask questions to get a hint where we could start. Aromond?

- Nice to meet you Quartus, I've heard so much about you.

Quartus grabbed the extended hand from the man and shook it in a friendly greeting.

- Not all nice things I'm sure, he smiled while making a gesture for both men to sit. Aromond scoped the surrounding tables and as an experienced warrior himself, Quartus knew he wasn't just looking around. He checked for enemies or potential threats, since he probably knew this city better than any of the other two Quartus felt it was a move that showed him this man was on his side and could be trusted. Aromond finally smiled and leaned forward and damn him, he didn't seem to be bothered by the heat at all. Quartus dried of his forehead for the hundredth time since his arrival to Khemi.

- I've sent a message to Lazpom; he will arrive within the hour. He's a priest of Mitra and his healing powers will give us a huge advantage no matter how the task at hand will evolve.

Aromond paused and sighed as if he was trying to find the right way to put his next set of words,

- We need to ask some questions about those magicians in black and gold you saw take your friend. If the Heralds are somehow involved, we could be dealing with a new faction. I've been here for a while and though the Heralds of Xotli are fierce fighters and magicians they aren't known for kidnapping. They keep to themselves most of the time.

- So in your opinion it's not the Heralds? Quartus asked, only confirming the point in Aromonds words.

- No, I believe it's an entire other cult or group but most cults are known to the people here and those I've managed to ask about a group dressed in black and gold told me some kind of fairytales!

- What do you mean? Xorenius lifted his brows in honest curiosity,

- Well, Aromond drew out the word, wetting his lips before he continued, I talked to some men in the marketplace and they mentioned a group of nomads in the north part of Stygia called by the people living in that region as "The black scavengers". They only hunt at night, protected by the darkness, they steal and plunder and no one is left alive. They are supposed to be the wrath of an injustice done to the people who lived there hundreds of years ago. To my ears, that's a fairytale!

- It might sound as a fairytale but the essence of the story could be true, especially if the black and gold was mentioned! Quartus said with new energy burning within him, we should go north!

- Wait, Xorenius said, let's check this story with some others and if we hear it more than once then north we go.

- It could also be that war is brewing in the north and this is some kind of tale to keep the blame from pointing towards one self! Aromond said tapping his fingers against the table.

- Or it could be a cover to keep nosy people away, not to interfere with the upcoming war…

Xorenius said locking eyes with Quartus. Quartus thought to himself that he didn't care if it was just a crazy story or a warmongering but somewhere in the back of his mind his loyalty and duties persisted on making a house call.

- Does the king know of these rumors?

Aromond glanced at him, thoughtful as he answered,

- I doubt it, since it still is a rumor!

- When we know a bit more, you could send a message to the king, Xorenius suggested.

Quartus nodded, the king needed to be informed of all events, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant.

- We should make the most of our time, let's do some talking before we return and meet Lazpom!

Aromond rose to guide them, as they left the tavern the bartender glared at them with dark eyes, probably hoping they wouldn't come back. He was shit out of luck, but fortunate for the man he didn't know that. As they followed Aromond around Khemi; they spoke to some merchants and less reliable people, but it was from the woman at the potion shop they got their best clue. She told them about a visit dated a month back in time when a group of people, all dressed in the same black and gold had tried to get her opinion on a recipe giving ordinary people the ability to heal, and this was not just for a short period of time, or just instantly. Potions like that already existed, no; the recipe would give the consumer strength and healing powers for eternity. Such a man would be a deadly foe in the battlefield. Healing at the first cut and continuing to heal during the fight, not to talk about the heightened strength. But the recipe contained ingredients so horrible and taboo, even the meanest witch would think twice before assembling it. Without a doubt this would upset the Gods, all the Gods, even the evil ones! One of the ingredients was the blood taken from a healer, someone connected to nature, like the bear shamans from Cimmeria, and the amount for one potion was horrifying large. Quartus stomach turned with worry. Bela was reckless, strong and brave but those skills wouldn't do her any good if she was trapped and alone. Alone she could only succumb to her captors. He was afraid he would be too late, that when he finally found her they would have drained her of all her blood and thrown her to the side and he wouldn't have been there giving her at least a chance to fight her way out of it. Dying during fighting was a risk they took every day as adventurers and warriors, she deserved to die fighting – not like a trapped animal being drained of her very life-force. He shook his head, loosing Bela would hurt. She was like family, like the sister he never had. He knew he wouldn't be able to deal with that professionally, he would kill a lot of people if that happened. Xorenius watched Quartus worried face, Bela meant a lot to the man and the information still pointed north to a malice even he, himself had trouble to understand. Even Aromond with his calm ways seemed wary with the possibility of going face to face with overpowered humans drunk with healer's blood. They returned to the inn, buying cool beverages from the disappointed bartender while they waited for Lazpom to meet them. Aromond had sent errand boys to some other men he thought could be of assistant, if they chose to come with them.

- How do you stand this heat? Quartus grunted giving Aromond a jealous look since not a drop of sweat seemed to appear on the man. Aromond chuckled,

- Well, you do get use to it after a while. I've been here almost a month but the first week, I looked just like you. Sweat dripping everywhere, especially when the armor is on. You think they would invent armor that could breathe a little more…

A well dressed priest closed in on their table, he walked with the pride only true believers do. It was almost as if he knew nothing in this world could touch him, although that was not true he sure as hell walked that way. He looked as if he had a constant smile on his lips, as if he knew the secrets of the world and the people around him didn't. There was something strong in his kind eyes and the perfectly handsome face made him look like something the Gods must have created with their bare hands. He stopped at their table and greeted everyone with a firm, but kind handshake.

- I'm Lazpom, may Mitra bless you all!

He sat down, ordering wine and a glass of water from the serving girl.

- So, where are we and what are we up against?

They all laid out the stories they had heard and the details of the fight during which Bela had been taken against her will. They would go north and hopefully get more directions along the way. Lazpom turned to Quartus with that constant warm smile upon his face,

- Your friend is very lucky to have someone like you who cares whether she lives or dies. Not many friends like that around these days!

His voice smooth as silk made Quartus feel uneasy and he lowered his eyes, staring at the lines in the table, he could have sworn the priest saw right through him. Saw the anger burning inside him should Bela be killed and he was fishing for some way to argue that these things were all in the hands of the Gods. No matter what they tried to do for her. Quartus absolutely respected the Gods, he was a Mitra follower himself but he did not believe the evil of men were to blame on any God. Without men the Gods would have nothing, they could do nothing and they would wither and die, disappearing into oblivion. Some other men arrived, greeting them all. Mostly warriors from Cimmeria and Aquilonia but one or two Stygians could be found in the group as well. They would be valuable since they knew the terrain better than any of them. After letting everyone in on the plan, the stories and the events taken place outside Aquilonia they finally rose to get ready and ride out. Another man who had been standing in the bar during the gathering of men, listening and watching, approached them and with a stupid grin on his face and stopped Aromond. Aromond met the other mans somewhat dumb expression and raised a brow when the man started to stutter,

- You…, you guy, go fight?

Aromond got a crinkle between his eyes as if he was recognizing the man from somewhere but couldn't remember. Xorenius came up behind Aromond and answered in his place,

- Yes, we are going on a mission and it might require some fighting, you're interested?

- Yes, Sidney wants fight, much fight, make Sidney strong!

- Are you sure about this? Aromond mumbled to Xorenius, the man doesn't seem to be an asset, more like a clutz looking for some fight he won't survive. Wouldn't it be very irresponsible of us to bring him?

- Please, Sidney strong! Sidney wants more strong! Fight, make Sidney strong!

- So Sidney, Xorenius smiled, can you follow orders?

- Oh yes, Sidney strong!

- Well, then I guess you could come. We'll inform you on the way, you have a horse?

- Horse? What's horse? The man smiled.

- Well, um, you know…, Xorenius made a neighing sound and tried to show a gallop with his legs. Aromond started to laugh quietly and had to turn his face away not to show what he was doing.

- Ahhh, Sidney smiled, a horse! Yes, Sidney has!

- Yes, Xorenius nodded, go get your damned horse then!

Sidney left them with a stupid grin on his face.

- Maybe you were right, that might have been very stupid! Xorenius said with confusion stuck on his face.

- Seeing you imitate a horse was defiantly worth it! Aromond laughed.

As they stepped outside the tavern they glanced at the sun, it was midday; they would need to hurry if they would have a chance to get close to the northern borders before nightfall.


	8. Chapter 8 Worry and pain

**Chapter 8 – Worry and pain**

He crouched and moved his hand through the sand. The red sand flowed between his fingers and right there, underneath the surface, he felt the soft brush against his index finger from the plant. With a fluid move he grabbed one of his two daggers to help him dig out the plant. These plants were hard to find, only a trained eye or perhaps an animal could possibly know how to spot them. Since the small, edgy and almost red leaves buried themselves just beneath the top layer of the red sand they were almost invisible. Bergelmir had survived in the desert before though, and he knew what signs to look for; actually the things he didn't know about surviving in the desert weren't worth knowing. He grabbed the over dimensioned root and started pulling and wiggle it loose from the ground. The plant he first had felt was only the tip of an iceberg, deeper in the ground a gigantic root resided, filled with water and nourishment. From the big root, the finest threads, like veins, stretched through the ground digging even deeper to reach whatever little water there was in this dry country and stored it in the enormous centre of the root. He almost fell on his back as the root loosened its firm grip in the ground completely, breaking off some of those fine threaded veins. He smiled; this would keep his water levels in check. He packed the root in his bag and started walking, it was early afternoon and he had to be ready when darkness struck. He could only be helpful to Bela if he had help from the darkness. Places like this didn´t have much shade to help him stay invisible during the day. He thanked the Gods he had been close enough to follow her through the magic portal. A few feet more and he would have been shut out by that invisible wall that kept Xorenius and Quartus unable to reach Bela, he had almost thrown himself at the demon fighting Bela when he realized they still were outnumbered. Keeping to the shadows had been the best choice at that moment. But as he plunged into the portal to follow the sorcerers, or whatever kind of damnation they were, his body almost got shredded to pieces. Using this magic, clearly not meant for him rendered him unconscious while pain surged through his body; it had almost felt like knives were gutting him like a fish. When he regained consciousness he didn't know where he was, he felt like he had been spitted out from the belly of a monster. Sand as far as his trained eyes could see and it was already early morning. The shadows which had protected him from being seen were growing from thin to nothing. To find Bela wouldn't be hard if he only got his strength back, he was useless to her if he was weak. With a still aching body he had crawled away and here he was, finally finding water. The snakes or scorpions in this area could make a fine addition to his meal if he caught some. From the material he had collected through out the day he built a small campfire, placing it so the almost nonexistent wind positively would reveal his position to anyone near enough. If he was lucky, a scout or two would come to check things out and then he would be ready. He would make them talk. He didn't know if Bela was alive but somehow she had to be. His gut told him so and he learned a long time ago to trust his instinct, it had saved his life more than once. He couldn't get rid of that aching feeling in his chest though and it pissed him off, which was unusual. He never let any kind of anger grow within him; he knew the true meaning of self-discipline, it was essential in his line of work! He wasn't the kind of man that grew nervous, doubted himself or even worried about others. He was always calm, cold and efficient, so what was up with that aching feeling? He could guess he was worrying about that enervating girl that seemed to get in trouble where ever she set her foot. He cursed the day he had accepted that contract to look out for her wellbeing, that Quartus fellow could have done it better. He was hanging around her most of the time anyway. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew he was trying to lie to himself, he had watched out for her for a long time and during that time he had had fun for the first time in years. She was a challenge and he liked that about her, she wasn't too hard on the eyes either. However, as he had gotten to know her from a distance she never knew he existed until very recently, so his worrying probably wouldn't make any difference to her anyway. He shook his head, this wasn't good, he needed to stay focused, and he needed to repress his worries, cut off his emotions. That would make him more effective and more deadly. He noticed a slow movement a few feet away, a snake was trying to creep up to him, he looked it over and noticed the black markings on its back. A poisonous "Black eye", it probably smelled the dead scorpion lying pinned to the ground by one of his daggers near the fire. He had killed it on reflex and then thought it would serve as that excellent compliment to his root meal. With a movement hardly visible to the eye he pinned the poisonous snake to the ground with his other dagger, it impaled the head making the snake let up a small hiss before it wriggled in a death spasm and went completely still.

* * *

Bela woke from her uncomfortable slumber, she was still a little sore but most of her injuries, internal and out were healed. She drew a hand through her hair, she had managed to get rid of the ropes which tied her hands together, not that it had mattered in anyway, she was still confined. She sat up in an instant when she heard the guards, or whatever they were, walk into the tent. They walked with determination to her cell, opened it up and dragged her out. She felt panic rush through her body as she caught her neighboring inmates gaze; the look in his eyes told her this was it. The bleeding would start! Alquerius had told her they would hurt her to get the healing started unless she cooperated. However, she had no intension of giving them what they wanted freely, she would put up some resistance but in the end she knew they would get what they wanted, she was outnumbered. For a brief moment her thoughts went to Quartus, the man she had come to love like a brother. He would have told her not to be soft, to think clearly and mind her surroundings, to see if there were any loopholes in their guarding system. But when death was breathing you so clearly in her neck she usually forgot that for the shortest of moments. She hadn't been scared of anything for a long time and though she didn't fear death and pain, she was afraid she would die without ever having told Quartus how much he meant to her. Oh, he would come for her, of that she had no doubt! But was there enough time? What if she was dead on his arrival? She had to at least try to stall them. She tripped one of the guards, making him stumble for balance and letting go of his solid grip around her arm, she shoved her now freed hand straight up the other guards' nose, and she heard the nose crack and blood started flowing. He loosened his grip and brought one of his hands to the damaged nose while letting out a painful groan. Bela kicked the first guard who finally had gotten his balance back, right in the groin; he let out an agonizing cry and crumbled to the ground while Bela took her chance, forcing the last hand on her arm to let go with a quick move and then she ran out. The sun was slowly setting but it still blinded her for the shortest of moments. As her eyes got used to the light she quickly registered where the horses were, she saw a tent which probably would be the armory, only ten feet from the horses. People had stopped whatever they were doing and they all stared curios at the prison tent to see who might be the reason for all that noise. Bela knew she wasn't getting away, they were all too many but now she knew where to find a horse and weapons. She also knew that there were fewer tents to the north, which would be the way out or the way in, probably heavily guarded so an attack would have to come from the south. She saw a temple shaped tent rise, against the clear blue sky, on the smallest sand hill to the south but the hill was big enough to higher the tent above all others. The message was clear, there lived people of the uttermost importance and that would probably be where they would drain her, all in the name of a war she was not guilty of. She decided to give them a run and she headed for the horses, jumping over a free walking goat and tackling down a guard trying to stop her, he fell down hard and lost the air in his lungs. She almost made it across, making women scream in fear of the savage trying to escape, but then someone she hadn't noticed tackled her from behind and she went down hard in the sand getting all the heavy weight from a well trained body over her. A warrior no doubt! She wriggled to get into a position which would let her break free but he pinned her down, locking her hands and legs in place.

- Give it up, he snarled as she tried to fight him in vain. She glared up at him. Almost everyone here hid their head and half their faces behind cloth in black and gold. But this man wore nothing on his head; he had long black hair, perfectly drawn back in a ponytail. His light brown face was smooth as if it was carved in stone, beautiful cold and calculating black eyes marked with black eyeliner to make them even more intense and scarier. The left corner of his thin lips was drawn upwards in an everlasting smirk. She instantly hated him and feared him even more than she had Lilli when she first had met her. This man wouldn't hesitate in the cruelness needed to get what he wanted. Worse than that, he would enjoy it. He wouldn't harm others only because he thought it necessary; he would take great pleasure in every scream and every sob.

- I give up; she said giving him the loveliest of smiles so he wouldn't avoid knowing she did so under mocking defiance. He frowned and rose, yanking her up from the sand so hard she almost lost an arm. The guards, who now were guilty of letting her go, stumbled up to him, bowing, dropping on their knees and looking damned scared.

- Prince Lutalo, the guard with his nose intact started with a tremble in his voice.

Yes, of course this man would be the prince! If Lilli was some kind of queen this could be her brother. The prince holding Bela in an iron grip just gave the poor man a stare and ashamed he lowered his head as if just getting slapped.

- Which one of you two clowns lost control of the prisoner first? The prince asked with smooth, cold tone of voice. None of them spoke so Bela did; she was going to piss the prince off which would give her more time and hopefully Quartus too, if he was looking for her.

- Hey, stone face! Don't be so hard on them; I have done a fair share of fighting in my days! I'm pretty good at it! You just didn't give them the right training around women that's all!

She felt his body freeze for a short moment before he slowly turned his head toward her almost piercing her heart with that icy stare.

- What did you call me?

She smiled softly, knowing it irritated him,

- Stone face of course, with those stone cold eyes I bet you could freeze the waterhole over there. Come now; don't tell me you haven't been called that before? You're practically a stone face impersonated!

The slap came fast, maybe if he hadn't hold on to her as hard as he did she could have avoided it but now it hit her right over the cheekbone. She felt her head ring and her feet stumble. She quickly regained her balance and softly licking her lips while smiling and looking him straight in the eyes,

- Oh, feeling big, bad and tough now? I bet you get off on that kind of thing!

She could see the fury burning inside him, he would try to break her but he had no idea she already knew all there was about breaking another human being. He would get sorely disappointed and if she was going to die, at least that gave her a sense of satisfaction.

- I will deal with you in a moment, he said in a dark, low voice and slowly started to draw his sword. He didn't look away from her face when he plunged it into the chest of the man with the broken nose. The man gave up a cry of pain which after a few seconds drew out into a gurgle and then he fell off the sword, hitting the ground while the sword still was dripping with the warmth of his blood all over the ground.

- If I didn't need your blood little savage, I would kill you right here and now but I'll enjoy breaking your fighting spirit, I'll enjoy it a lot!

He then turned to the other guard,

- There is no excuse for not being prepared when you get a prisoner, man or woman! She is a fighter and you let her hands be untied? Learn from this and do not disappoint me again. Now, tell the priests I'll have her ready in an hour and clean this mess up!

He smiled, drying off the blooded sword on his leg before sheathing it again. He then dragged Bela with him walking just a little too fast for her to keep up, making her stumble and look weak in the eyes of the people watching. She didn't care though, she had an advantage, they needed her alive to drain her blood, that meant she could put up a fight. She might die trying but it would not be intentional from their part. He entered a tent just next to the one on the hill, probably his private chambers. Oh, she was honored; he was going to do his dirty work in private! He threw her on to the golden carpet spread out on the ground while he started to take of his gloves.

- Wow, do you bring all your girls home on the first date? She smiled while positioning herself better so that she could put up a fight if the beating would start. He looked at her with those cold, black eyes as if he actually was wondering why she didn't tremble before him.

- You are a real comedian, aren't you?

- Just trying to make nice conversation, my momma told me always to be nice on the first date even though I didn't like the guy!

He chuckled,

- You are flattering me with these stupid lines of mockery, you think it will buy you time but I assure you, it will not!

- Oh no, she smiled, I'm just trying to piss you off! I like seeing you stupidly angry, that anger and hate will make you falter and when you do! I will take advantage of it.

- I'm sure you think you will, however I never falter!

He smiled and took off the chest piece and underneath he wore a beautiful shirt in black and gold. He leaned casually against a chair before he continued with a sigh,

- My people need me to be fearful and strong. Weakness is not an option for those in pain. You may find me cold and cruel but I have little choice since I'm the one leading my people in battle, if they don't fear me they will disobey me and then we will loose! We are growing thin in numbers; we need to be placed where we belong, upon the dark thrones! Ruling these lands! In the war to come, my people must do as I say when I say it!

She slowly rose into a standing position, a much better starting-point. She looked him in the eye and could see the malice in his smile,

- You are fooling yourself, she hissed, people in fear of their leaders always give in to other fears in the battlefield. If you led them with respect and diplomacy I would agree, you could win this! But have no doubt, draining bear-shamans for blood will bring a much bigger war to your doorstep. You really think people won't notice us missing and have an opinion about it?

- We are being subtle; the way your kind disappears does not draw much attention, besides, it's for a greater cause. Surly you can understand that? We don't want to hurt your people but it's a necessary means to an end! In the greater scheme of things you are the sacrifice that must be made. Our Gods have told us so!

- I don't answer to your Gods! In my eyes this attempt of righteousness on your part is your pathetic conscious speaking, you know what you're doing is wrong and you like it! Because that's the kind of man you are my prince!

- You make me sound so cruel! He sighed without any emotion in his voice backing up that claim.

- I make you sound greedy and malevolent evil! Because that's who you are and only in the afterlife will you be fairly judged for what you have done. I may kill you in this life but that's not nearly enough!

He straightened at her words and took a step forward, pointing at her with his hand,

- You will not be my executioner, I will see to that in just a minute!

- Oh, really? Are you going to talk me to death? Besides have you any idea of who I am?

He hesitated,

- What do you mean?

- If I were to die at your hands, my death will stir things up in Cimmeria that will affect your people for the longest of time!

Well, a small lie could maybe throw him off guard? Bela smiled as she saw the smallest hint of hesitation flash in his eyes before he snarled at her,

- Like I care about barbaric Cimmerians, they can all die in my opinion. Savages the lot of them!

He was loosing his temper again, which worked as an advantage for her,

- You are not being very wise, dear prince!

Her tone of voice made him see red and he started slowly to walk up to her, like he was stalking his pray,

- You'll get no pity from me, savage! So let's start what I brought you here to do! I have already guessed that you won't start the healing process in your body on your own so I'll have to hurt you! It will be painful but I will not kill you…

- Are you trying to scare me? She smiled.

- On the contrary, I want you to know how merciful I can be!

He reached for her but she easily danced away from him, the move was slow but she saw the temper rising in his eyes again,

- Torturing people is my talent; the fact that you're a woman only makes it more pleasurable for me! So please don't make this harder on yourself! Get on the bed!

She let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes,

- You're going caveman on me now? And you actually think I'm going to obey?

He slowly walked up to her to grab her again and then she hit him in the face, he almost dodged but he wasn't fast enough so she struck him right where he had hit her, only she hit him with a closed fist. Surprised he jerked backwards only to plunge at her the second later, she tried to avoid him but he caught her wrist and drew her towards him. She turned in a fluid move and kicked him hard with one of her free legs; she hit him in the chest making him lose his grip around her wrist and gasp for air. Then he actually growled, like an animal and threw himself with his whole body towards her. She gave up a laugh and easily avoided him. That made him even angrier; whatever he had in mind he hadn't expected her to elude him so easily. She remembered sparring with Quartus, he was much stronger than her and he had told her she had to be very fast and try to use the element of surprise to her benefit. Because in the end, a grown man with the same kind of training as hers, would beat her if she wasn't quick on her feet. She looked around for anything to use as a weapon. That little distraction got her his entire bodyweight slamming into her all over again, damn that man was heavy! They fell to the ground and she let out a groan,

- Oouf, how much do you weigh tough guy?

Then she bit him in the neck, he screamed and tried to get her off and by doing so giving her the opportunity to get away from him. Blood filled her mouth and she spitted it out while staring into his anger flushed face. He was panting and measuring her with his eyes as if he couldn't believe she was still on the floor. Touching her bite mark he rumbled,

- You are wild and fast little savage, I don't think I have ever met a woman to put up such a fight as you do.

- Well, you haven't met many good women then!

He then straightened and drew in air to his lungs; slowly he started to mumble in a language she could not understand and with a sting of fear she saw his black eyes shimmer with the smallest hint of yellow. He was using magic and her body suddenly didn't answer to her mind, she froze up as a bolt of lightening surged through her body. Staring with disbelief into his beautiful face she hissed,

- That's not fare!

He smiled and walked up to her,

- I'm not a fare man!

He grabbed her hair and dragged her to the gigantic bed, the pain she felt surging through her scalp brought traitorous tears to her eyes. As he shoved her to the bed he saw it and the smile on his face was one she wanted to kick into kingdom come but she was paralyzed and could do nothing. She felt the magic slowly wearing off, okay; he could freeze her with lightning but only for a short moment. She tried to move but only made a twitch with her left arm. He opened the cupboard standing across the end of the bed and took out some rope to tie her up with while he said with horse voice,

- When I go to sleep tonight little savage, I will smell your fear on my sheets and that will give me more pleasurable dreams than you could ever imagine. Your screams will echo through my mind…

- You are a very disturbed man, she said through gritted teeth while he tied her hands and feet so she could not move or resist whatever he chose to do to her, once the magic wore off. He returned to the cupboard and brought a rolled up pelt and unrolled it on the night table next to the bed. She could glimpse tools there, tools made to do harm without killing.

- I'm not expecting an inferior race like yours to understand the finesse of pain. This draining procedure could have been painless to you but you choose to insult a prince and for that you will pay, in pain!

Bela could move again and she tried to free her hands and feet but it was useless, he climbed onto the bed, straddling her lower belly to make sure she knew he was in charge. He looked down upon her as if he was measuring where to begin.

- You know, the best part is that I can scar you up for life. No man will ever look your way again! Maybe that will stop that annoying chatter of yours?

He let a finger softly follow the line of her jawbone. Bela lifted her head as far as the ropes would let her.

- You do know how to make a girl happy, she smiled, come on tough guy; give it your best shoot!

He leaned forward, pushing her head down with one hand. As she tried to resist the push he chuckled in amusement. Finally she had to yield and as she did he brought his face up to hers and kissed her on the forehead. If anything she hadn't expected that and it reminded her of the gentleness of a mother. A tear ripped from her left eye and immediately he was there, licking it up in a soft move.

- Your unhappiness tastes like the ocean! He whispered against her cheek.

And while yet again shocking her with another strange act he cut her, a long cut from her right temple to the corner of her lips, sending a burning sting throughout her system. She gasped for air and then in anger she lifted her head, knocking it with all her strength into his, forcing him to lift from her. He cursed in his own native tongue and then he laughed as he hit her across the now gaping wound in her face. She saw stars for a moment while it hurt, but satisfied she could see through the thickness of her own blood streaming down her face, that he was hurt too! His left brow was injured and blood pored from the gaping wound.

- She is a handful, don't you think? A new voice muttered with bitter, hold back anger.

Bela and the prince looked surprisingly to the right side of the bed and just in a second there was a rip and the princes' eyes grew large with astonishment. He looked down at Bela and she could see the clean cut from ear to ear over his throat. It gaped, letting out his very life-force in big, red, pulsating waves. He quickly grew dizzy and fell to the side, hitting the ground with a large thump. Bela tried to get a clear vision of her savior but her blood kept her from seeing more than the shadow of a man. She felt someone cut the ropes and one by one her limbs got freed. As she sat up freed from bondage she felt a sting of recognition and such gratitude and relief seized her she immediately jumped straight from the bed right into the arms of the man.

- You are a blessed sight assassin! She sobbed against Bergelmirs neck.


	9. Chapter 9 Crushing dreams

**Chapter 9 – Crushing dreams**

Though she could have endured the torture the prince had had stored for her, she was so grateful someone had intervened. Being tied up and unable to defend her self was the deepest of humiliation for her. As always that humiliating feeling made her think she was weak, it cut her pride not being able to care for her own safety. Even when she knew the circumstances was to blame; she couldn't really forgive herself. Her pride would be the death of her someday, she needed to control it and she had spent the longest of time to work on doing just that. Still it seemed to get the better out of her every time. Her cheek was pulsating, the cut hadn't been that deep but it sure as hell stung with every little move she made. She suddenly felt very aware of the body she was clinging to; it wasn't the usual broad chested man, the brotherly figure that always came to her aid. This man was leaner more lithe in his muscles and his neck smelled almost like sweets! She felt his one arm resting around her waist and the other one supporting her head. His lean fingers were buried in the back of her neck in that mess she called hair.

- Bela, he whispered, his voice hoarse, you need to heal up!

Not that it matter to her who he really was or his reasons for helping her but it seemed rude of her to hug the life out of him while she was bleeding all over his clothes. She slowly took a step back and glanced up at him,

- I'm…, sorry about that, she stammered, oh no, look at that mess!

She pointed at his shoulder now all smeared with her blood. Not that you could actually see it that clearly since his clothing was all in grey and black. She couldn't see his eyes, only part of his face since he wore that hood so typical for the people in his trade. The corner of his mouth twitched, uncertain if she was being serious.

- I know, she said quickly, healing would be good!

She drew air in her lungs and triggered the renewal spell with her inner mind. She felt her heart increase its rate as the spell worked to renew her strength and close the deepest gaps of her wound. It wouldn't heal completely right now but in a few days she would be fine and she hoped it wouldn't leave a permanent scar.

- There we go, she said with a chipper tone.

She couldn't actually know if he was looking at her but she thought he did since that mouth twitched again as if he thought her funny. For a short moment it buggered her she couldn't see his eyes. He spoke slowly and calm,

- We need to go; they will soon notice he's dead!

- We can't leave without Alquerius, she protested, with me gone they will take out their anger on him. He won't survive it!

- Bela, there isn't enough time!

- I can't leave him here!

He sighed and turned away from her muttering something to himself, maybe he was cursing, it sure sounded like it. She knew he was right though. The best point of action would be to leave, recuperate and then attack with a bigger force. But she had just learned of the cruelness of this people; they would not wait for another attack. If they doubted Alquerius usefulness now they would kill him when they found their prince dead and her gone, just to prove one point – they could! She also doubted Alquerius had anyone looking for him or the blind luck of an assassin watching his ass.

- Bergelmir, she said with a serious tone of voice, I see the danger! I understand the foolishness in such an attempt but I simply wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left for safety while leaving him to his fate, not when I know what these people are capable of.

He turned back to her, taking off his hood so she could see his eyes. The beautiful shade of brown glittered with frustration,

- I know you're not an idiot Bela but what you are suggesting is insane! We don't stand a chance; it's crawling with people out there. There are hidden guards everywhere, for me to be so lucky as to spot you being dragged in here, in this tent on the outskirt of their defenses! It's a luck only being served to you once in a lifetime. I had to kill at least ten guards before I got here and I almost didn't reach you in time. Look what that bastard did to your beautiful face!

- Please don't think I'm ungrateful. I'm so glad you got here when you did, I could have taken the torture from that asshole but of course I prefer not to! It's not a thing I would wish for my worst enemy! But you haven't seen or heard these people talk, they are completely evil and they think they are justified to their actions.

- What I'm saying Bela is that the window of escape is closing on us. I killed ten guards; someone will eventually notice and call the alarm. The only way out of here is in my trail of bloody corpses. When they find all those corpses that escape route closes for good! For us to get to the prison tent from here and then out to safety is impossible!

- You could do it! She said with pleading eyes. He looked appalled,

- No way!

- But you can hide in the shadows in a way I can't!

- I can't do it as efficient when you are with me, they will notice us!

- That's not what I'm suggesting at all, you could do it alone! I could take your trail of corpses out of here and meet you on the backside of the prison tent.

He shook his head in disbelief,

- No, no, no! I'm not letting you out of my sight again until you're safe!

- Please Bergelmir; if anyone can do it, it's you!

He lifted his hand and pointed his index finger in front of her as if he was scolding her,

- You are impossible, do you know that?

She smiled at him,

- I know, Quartus tells me all the time! Will you do it?

He arched a brow,

- And if I don't?

- I'll go for a try myself; my conscience wouldn't allow me to have it any other way.

He sighed, putting his hands on his hips looking all defeated.

- Fine! He finally said pulling the hood up over his head again before he continued, there's a black horse just behind a group of cactuses when you get out of here. On the horse you can find some weapons, bring the horse around the encampment and start killing your way to the prison tent from the right barrel at that position. It's marking the border of their little moveable "village".

- Got it, why the right barrel?

- Behind that barrel is where they throw away their wastes and I believe they empty their toilets there. It'll be the least protected area considering it's content. You shouldn't have more than three perhaps four guards on that route.

- Nice, you're sending me to a shithole! She snickered with amusement in her voice, you're sure you're not punishing me for some reason?

- Do not deviate from my plan! He smiled and brought his body in to a crouching stance. Just when he was about to leave, she called out to him,

- Did I imagine it assassin, or did you call my face beautiful earlier?

He never answered, just puffed into the shadows and disappeared. She smiled to herself as she headed for the slit in the back of the tent.

* * *

Alquerius yawned; waiting for death was utterly boring. As his new cell neighbor had fought herself free he had watched with amusement. The guards deserved every bit of the pain she brought them, of that he had no doubt, but as he heard the commotion she stirred on the outside he realized there would be hell to pay when they got to her. Sad for a young girl, these people knew how to break the spirits of the very demons in hell. They probably would use him against her as well to torture her sense of guilt. He thought he heard a noise behind him but he ignored it, probably a rat or some other scavenger looking for a treat in the garbage heaps behind the prison. The smell during the hot daytime was not very pleasant but somehow he had gotten used to it. He yawned again and almost choked in shock as a dark figure emerged from the shadows on his left.

- By the treacherous ghouls of a necromancer, you scared the shit out of me! He hissed to calm his beating heart. The figure was without a doubt an assassin, if he wanted him dead he would already be. The shadow made a shushing gesture and started working on the locks. He was going to free him? By the dark Gods, how could he be so lucky?

- The guards will be here on their rounds in a matter of minutes; he hissed and got the shushing gesture again. After being a prisoner for so long he had accepted that death would eventually find him, like it had his friends. Staring at a possible freedom got his hopes up and he wouldn't want to loose them to an unexpected ambush. But of course an assassin would know, he probably had counted the rounds and gotten to Alquerius in the most beneficial moment. The front of his confinement opened and he got out as quickly and quietly as he could. The assassin brought him deeper into the tent which felt totally the wrong way to go but he figured the man must know what he was doing. A small rift in the back of the tent showed the way out, as he climbed out into the terrible ground of garbage a terrible noise of banging and loud voices began behind him.

- Don't look back, a voice said in front of him and there she was! His neighboring inmate! Standing tall with two swords in hand, she handed one to him and nodded to the assassin emerging behind him.

- I had to kill four of them, she said in a low tone of voice, but I guess someone noticed!

- Or they found the prince, the assassin said hurrying them along. The disgusting squishing sound of their feet against the ground would have made anyone hurl but to Alquerius it was the sound of a new beginning. He ran as fast as the debris would let him, as he reached the sand he glanced back to see if they were being followed.

- Don't look back, run for the horse! The assassin shouted throwing something on the ground behind him. As they reached the horse he was ordered to get on it,

- We can't ride all three, the girl protested.

- Bela, get on the goddamn horse! The assassin said with tensed voice.

- No, no one gets left behind! She protested.

- That's very endearing of you but I can hide better than you! Now get on the horse!

- Right, she said with a faint sound of uncertainty in her voice while she got up behind Alquerius, where will we meet you?

- Don't worry about that, I'll find you! Now ride south, head for Khemi!

He hit the horse on the back and it sprung immediately into a gallop, Alquerius steered it south without looking back. They would have a band of raged black scavenger on their tail in a matter of minutes, there weren't really much hiding space in the desert for those who didn't master the shadows the way the assassins did. Of course, there weren't that much of shadows in the desert at all. The horse did an outstanding run considering the heavy burden of two. Alquerius felt Belas arms around his waist, she was holding on too loosely. If she didn't hold on better she would fall off but maybe that's what she wanted. He turned his head back and shouted against the wind,

- He will be fine!

- You think? She shouted back strengthening her grip around his waist.

- He's an assassin, since when don't they land on both feet no matter what?

She seemed to accept that answer and he urged the horse to go faster.

* * *

They had had to stop for a while, to eat and let the horses get some rest. Quartus had to fight his frustration to that fact. The soup they had eaten was merely warmed up water with small chunks of meat in it. No flavor at all, he missed his roasted snouts! This watery rubbish couldn't keep a grown mans belly full. Sidney, the buffoon they enlisted at Khemi, had of course dropped his soup bowl, spilling its hot content all over Lazpom who cursed more than once before getting his priestly composure back. Within the hour they would pack up and continue north, to search for Bela. He was grateful for all the help he'd gotten. This Xorenius guy, the leader of the guild most of these men belonged to, was an honorable man and Quartus had started to grow some respect for him. He had kept out of guilds, since he belonged to the black dragons. He couldn't have duties in addition to that but it seemed as this guild didn't put duties on their members' maybe that meant he found a place where he and Bela could belong. He and Bela had traveled for so long together, she knew his darkest secrets and he thought he knew hers. They made an outstanding team and he loved questing with her, finishing small jobs for villagers or town people who didn't have the strength or courage to do the work themselves. But she would need more than just one mans friendship in the future; he knew this and so did she. Somehow they had avoided that subject and just indulged themselves in coin and adventure. He was worried sick for her life, it would be like loosing his own sister if she died but also he would have to bring the news to Cimmeria and that would not be a pleasant trip. Not that anything in life meant much if he lost his dearest friend, on the other hand that was the way of life in Hyboria. So many friends of his had died in his younger years he had stopped getting close to people because caring meant hurting sooner or later. Bela had been the only exception to that rule and now she was almost like family. Someone laughed at Sidney as he got to close to the fire and got his right footwear to start burning. Aromond helped the poor bastard to extinguish the small flames that licked his boots. The man would get himself killed, they shouldn't have brought him. He was a walking disaster. Aromond sat down next to Quartus with a heavy sigh,

- I swear that man can hurt himself sleeping!

- He's a clutz, Quartus smiled, and the worst part is he doesn't even know it himself!

He threw some thread that had loosened from his shirt into the fire. It fizzed and flared into tiny sparkles before disappearing completely. Xorenius came and joined them. He sat down, still drinking some water from his leather pouch.

- We'll soon be on our way. The last horses are being taken care of as we speak, Xorenius said with a thoughtful glance at Quartus.

- That'll be good, Quartus answered.

- You know, I won't say she's alright because there is nothing in this world that would imply that I could know this.

- You don't have to say anything; I know you're going out on a limb for me and her in this. I just…, I just realized that no matter how skilled, death can always find you anyway.

- Death is not be feared, Aromond said, it's an extension of the short life we lead here.

- I don't fear death, Quartus explained, I fear to be left behind alive, with the sorrow of loosening someone dearer to me than my own flesh!

They grew quiet for a moment, contemplating the true meaning of Quartus words because ultimately that was the truth they all had to face as skilled warriors. Suddenly Sidney started jumping up and down, screaming and pointing in his non understandable way.

- By Mitras blood, Aromond sighed, what is it now?

He rose to see what the ruckus was all about, he then stiffened and turned to Xorenius,

- I believe we have company!

Xorenius was on his feet in an instant and shouted

- Battle gears everyone!

All the men around started to move quickly, gearing up, checking their weapons. As Quartus rose from his sitting position he could see a small figure in the distant, closing in on their camp. At first it seemed to be only one figure but further away in the horizon a large group of riding people was following.

- It's a chase! Lazpom said with firm voice, the people in front are being chased. As a priest he was blessed with the sight, he could read situations a bit faster than the ordinary man.

- So, what's our standpoint in this situation? Another man Quartus didn't know shouted, Are we fighting the horde following them or are we capturing the fleeing ones?

- In this damned country I would say we fight the horde! Lazpom said blushing as he again realized he lowered himself to swearing.

Xorenius considered this and then nodded and shouted his orders with clear and sturdy voice,

- Everyone, battle positions!

They all got in the right positions agreed and discussed long before this little stop. Quartus readied his pole-arm. It would do him good to fight, in a fight he wasn't allowed to think about anything but the fight. He cocked his head to the left then the right as the bones in his neck cracked into place and gave him more mobility. Lazpom put his hand on Quartus armor and temporarily stopped him.

- What color of the hair does your friend have?

Quartus froze up, could it really be?

- Brown, reddish brown!

- I believe she is the one behind the first fellow on that hunted horse! He smiled before taking his position at the back of everyone else. He would be most helpful at the back of them all, Quartus heart started to rush off in hope, maybe she was nearer than he had thought possible. He took the front position with Xorenius and Aromond right behind him. As a guardian he was not only equipped to take the most punches he was also the most skilled.

- Sidney, back off! Your position is behind us! Xorenius hissed as an eager Sidney sneaked up next to him.

- Sidney fight! Make strong! The impossible man from Khemi answered and Xorenius had to push him to get him behind. Damn it, the man didn't understand the tactics of an assault.

As the one horse got closer they all waited for Xorenius signal, as agreed Quartus would push forward making the horde stop at a safe distant, allowing the other men to creep up on them and get the advantage. But just as Xorenius was about to give the order, Sidney rushed towards the approaching horse, past it and plunged himself with a happy scream into the horde of black scavengers. They saw him disappear, he didn't have the right armor for that, and his life would be impossible for them to save. Xorenius almost forgot his place out of shock, okay, the man was stupid, clumsy but to throw his life away so easily seemed almost pathetic. The horse carrying Bela and someone else past Quartus and as it did he snapped out of it shouting the charge everyone had waited for and Quartus rushed against the horde while Lazpom attacked with his magic from the back rows of their formation.


	10. Chapter 10 The evil prevails

**Chapter 10**** – The evil prevails**

The scavengers turned out to be highly trained and quite insane according to Xorenius. They fought with a mindless fury Xorenius had seen many times in battle. Men like these lived for death and did nothing to question the motive or the insanity of their devoted beliefs. They were the kind of men who focused their life on facts fed to them from men and women in higher ranks of the society. They never doubted the word of their Gods or their generals. Whatever brainless beings they had to be to deliver such rage and lack of respect for human life, in the name of someone who's entire motive they did not fully know, was beyond comprehensible to Xorenius. Kings, chiefs, high priests and generals often spoke of patriotism, passion and the cause of a greater good but not one scavenger yielded to Xorenius brethren as they got the upper hand, instead they plunged towards their enemy, impaling themselves on the swords, spears and knifes, throwing away their short lived lives for promises beyond death. Promises only dead men truthfully could have given. Leaving their families in the world without a husband, brother or child didn't strike Xorenius to be an act of passion, patriotism or even for the greater good of things. His guild brothers didn't back away an inch though, they had the same experience as Xorenius and knew there was nothing they could do to stop such madness but he knew they all had the same thoughts as him – this wasn't passion, it was chaos and destruction!

As Bela and the unknown man on the horse had gotten behind them they dismounted and joined the battle, of course without her hammer Bela wasn't as efficient in the fight as she probably would have been with her favorite weapon. She still managed to get the upper hand on two of the scavengers and her healing was flowing through Xorenius and the rest of his guild brothers along side the healing created by Lazpom. Magic was frizzing in the air, blades were swinging, grunting and shouting from the ongoing battle made Xorenius feel the adrenaline pumping hard in his veins; he cleared his mind and focused on the enemy. He could win this! He came from an already defeated enemy with the litheness of a tiger when he started a new fighting combo which allowed him to open up the windpipe of one scavenger and impale another through the upper part of his stomach. His blade must have hit the backbone since it wouldn't come lose when he tried to withdraw it. The action forced the impaled man to stumble against him with a scream of agony. He lifted his foot to push the man off his sword when the man quickly grabbed his leg and flipped him over. He lost his balance and the grip of the main sword, still stuck in the mans belly, and hit the ground with a thump. He quickly spun around and got up on his feet just in time to stop the injured man from throwing himself all over him with a well placed fist in his face. It might have been easier to use the other sword in his left hand but as a dual wielder his main sword did the hard work and the other just complemented that work allowing different combos not available with only one sword. The nose started bleeding after the impact with his fist and while the scavenger tried to get his balance, which wasn't that easy with a sword still sticking out of his stomach, Xorenius quickly moved away. He positioned his body to get the most strength in a mid-high kick and then swung his left leg and hit the scavengers face once more as he was leaning forward trying to cover his nose with both his hands. Some blood along with a tooth spurted away in a bow from the scavengers' mouth and landed in the sand in front of him. Furious he jumped for Xorenius throat but he was no longer a threat. Xorenius just stepped aside making the scavenger crash flat into the ground and the main sword impaled him even deeper. A gurgling sound came from the scavenger as his life slipped away and his body grew lifeless. He rolled the scavengers body over with his foot and finally got his main sword back. Xorenius glanced over the battleground and could see that his brotherhood was winning and the numbers of scavengers were growing thin. He then took a firm grip around his swords and plunged right back into the battle to back Quartus who had more than one scavenger on his ass and together with Aromond his swords seemed to dance over the scavengers in spins and sweeps like a whirlwind. To any man familiar with battle it was the work of art!

* * *

Lilli drew a golden comb through her black hair while admiring her reflection in the mirror. She wore the face of a queen and she knew it, flawless beauty and darkness! She heard the rattling of chains against stone. She smiled at her reflection with satisfaction glimmering in her eyes. Her prisoner was slowly gaining consciousness. None from her first platoon had returned since they rode after the bear-shaman and the dark templar but here, in her own bedchamber, on the sacrificial altar lay the man responsible for her brother's death and the slaying of at least twenty of her patrolling guards. It had taken her entire second platoon in which ten of her most skilled warriors were serving, doped with the healing blood of bear shamans, to get to him. This man was unique; his skills surpassed anything she'd ever seen. Not even her own, very skilled, brother could have taken this man alone. She felt a surge of greed and lust for his powers and as always those feelings made her aroused. She squeezed her thighs together to ignore it, something she was very good at. If she could break this man she could use him in the upcoming war, the war that would bring her and her people the glory they deserved. They were above men and should be treated like Gods. She firmly believed they had been robbed of their birthright and the Gods would only benefit her again if she took back what her people had once lost. The human sacrifices she performed on a continual basis wasn't nearly enough, it was like slipping candy to a child. A small token to keep the Gods satisfied for the moment. When her rightful place among men was restored the sacrifices would be so grandeur that the Gods would have no choice but award her and her people as rulers of the mortal world. This man could be an asset to achieve her goal. Maybe she would use him for her own pleasure in honor of the Gods but then, when all was finished she of course had to avenge her brother. This man had to suffer and pay for what he'd done before he left this mortal world. She would tear the skin of his flesh and make him roll in the sand without it. Then the vultures could feast upon his body till he eventually died. She would return to make sure he lived long enough to feel every cut, every pick from their beaks.

She slowly put the comb down and rose with the dignity of a queen. She walked up to the sacrificial altar, signs were carved in the dark grey stone with golden letters, and of course the letters seemed blacker than golden since dried up blood covered them. She slowly turned to look at him. He was tied down with chains; his limbs stretched making his body form a cross on the cold stone table. His eyelids were fluttering as he fought to regain consciousness. His arms and chest wore red, blood-filled wounds after the fight he'd put up as her men had finally overcome him. A man, like this one, was proud and would find it humiliating to be chained up and vulnerable like this, that's why she'd insisted on his trousers being kept on, that would give her a chance to humiliate him all over again later. Humiliation was a small but very effective part of breaking a human. But the rest of him was naked, no hood, no chest piece, no shoes and no gloves. He was all lean muscled and reminded her of a black panther; he would fit here with her and her people perfectly – if he yielded. His face was not as young but it wore interesting facts. A thin white scar crossed his cheek, starting just outside his right eye and reaching down to the jaw line. It was made with the finest point of a dagger, another assassin no doubt. Slowly she let her index finger run along the scar, his eyes flew up and the black pupil in his velvet brown eyes tried to focus on her face. Whatever he was thinking at the moment he didn't show it, as a well trained assassin he shouldn't. She smiled at him, letting all that coldness she harbored in her heart shine through her eyes,

- You know, you almost took out my entire platoon assassin!

He just stared back at her. She let her finger continue from his jaw down his neck, over the collar bone and over the chest muscle. She stopped momentarily to see if she got any reaction, his face was still and not one emotion could be seen.

- You have such a beautiful body, almost feline! It is sad that I'll have to break it! She smiled as she let her finger continue over his chest and with a fast movement she poked him hard at one of his blood-filled wounds. The chains rattled as he grunted with clenched teeth and she could feel a twitch of pain making his muscle draw together. The muscles in his arms pulled hard at the chains before slightly relaxing and then she continued to the panting sound of his breathing, down his ribcage, over the stomach and stopped at the hem of his trousers.

- I will use your body in more ways than you can imagine, most of it will be painful to you but have no doubt! It will all be pleasurable to me.

He was still panting from the pain she caused him seconds ago. He tried to stare her in the eye with composure but the sweat breaking out on his forehead gave him away. He was in pain already. His body was burning with fever, Lilli smiled; she was in luck for once!

* * *

Bela glanced over the battle ground, bodies lay lifeless everywhere. She slowly started walking over the bodies to search for familiar faces among them. She met Alquerius, still alive but covered in dirt and blood. He nodded to her; she confirmed the greeting and continued until a familiar voice behind her said

- So, I guess you made it squirt!

She turned and glanced up in Quartus helmet covered face. She smiled and the worry she always had, after a bigger battle where she had no idea of his whereabouts, eased up as she leaned into his broad, plate coated embrace.

- I'm so glad to see you tin man! She mumbled against his full plated chest.

- I know, he answered, me too! You're alright?

She took a step back so she could see his baby blues better. She smiled as he took off his helmet, revealing a dirty and sweaty face.

- I'm fine, she said, you?

- Yeah, starving but fine!

- Guess you didn't get to eat any snouts out here in the desert huh?

He chuckled and shook his head,

- No, snouts are difficult to find out here.

She lowered her eyes and sighed,

- I'm so glad you came after me…

- Stop that, he smiled pushing her shoulder in a gently but teasing blow with his fist.

She stumbled, he was after all very strong even when he didn't mean it, and looked up at him. She could see his worrying for her had taken its toll but he was not going to dwell upon it and he definitely didn't want to hear her guilt trip about it. He thought it was the right thing to do and that was that. Simple and unquestionable, that was Quartus logic!

- I know, she smiled and pushed him back the same way he had her. He didn't move an inch and she sighed at the fact that he was steady as a rock before she continued,

- That's what we do, you and I. But this one Quartus was a very close call!

He nodded,

- Yeah, so?

- I'm just saying that I'm grateful. I would probably have died if you didn't send that assassin my way! He got to me at the nick of time. The pain I would have had to endure before death is not like anything I've ever encounter. Not even the…

He got a shocking expression in his face.

- Whoa, whoa, slow down, what are you talking about? I didn't send any assassin after you…

- You didn't hire Bergelmir to watch my ass?

He shook his head getting a grim look on his face,

- If I thought you needed babysitting I would have done it myself.

She crossed her arms over her chest meeting his eyes with defiance in hers,

- Are you lying to me for some reason?

- No, Bela, I wouldn't lie to you! You know me better than that!

- You are the only one I know who would give a rat's ass about me living or dying and I don't believe an assassin would keep a look out for me out of the goodness in his heart. Someone hired him!

- It wasn't me!

- Then who? You lug nut!

- Bela!

Xorenius voice stopped the drivel and she looked at him with a pouting face. She didn't know the truth and Xorenius had promised Bergelmir he wouldn't tell but the time had come for the truth. It was just a bit unpleasant that Bergelmir was nowhere to be seen.

- Bergelmir followed you through the magic portal!

Bela and Quartus got a questioning expression in their faces and said in unison,

- What?

- When the Herald of Xotli attacked you Bergelmir was creeping in the shadows, to cut in if anything went wrong. However, you were outnumbered and so was he, plan B was to follow you. I guess he must have jumped through the portal when they took you. There is no other explanation to how he got to you before we did.

- And how do you know all this, I thought you were surprised that he surfaced in Old Tarantia? Quartus asked.

- He told me at the safe house, Xorenius answered while lowering his head, he asked me not to tell any of it to you! He wanted to tell you himself! But I guess now is not the time to keep secrets. He didn't tell me who his contractor was but it seemed to me that who ever it may be, he or she was genuinely concerned for your well being. The rumors of bear shamans being abducted because of their abilities was the reason for the contract but Bergelmir never told me who or how long he'd been on the job. Assassins are good at what they do, especially Bergelmir. It's possible he's been following you for weeks.

Bela had a look on her face which showed worry and something else. Something Quartus hadn't seen in her face for a very long time.

- If you didn't hire him, someone from my clan must have!

She said it as if it was a sad thing. Quartus grabbed her arm and turned her against him.

- So, let's ask Bergelmir about it. He got you out; surly he must be here soon?

- He didn't have a horse. He sent me and Alquerius on our way while he stayed to hide…

- There's not enough shadow in the desert for him to hide from an entire platoon! Xorenius exclaimed with a hint of concern in his eyes.

- I know, Bela said with a sigh, but he was being stubborn about it and the horse couldn't carry three. He was best equipped to stay behind and fight; it was the logical thing to do, no matter how I felt about it at the time. If he isn't here by midnight we have to move out to help him!

Silently they searched the battleground for injured and cleaned the scavengers for valuables and weapons. They found Sidney's body in the middle, it was broken everywhere but the dumb fool had a happy smile on his bloody face even in death.


End file.
